Further Education
by MunkyTerror
Summary: She was captured. She was broken. Now it's time for her to be re-educated. Hermione's journey from light to dark. With her guides, Master and Madam Lestrange. Will eventually earn the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Further Education. The idea is to keep each chapter a quick five-minute read, but keep it entertaining and have a bit of plot. There will be heterosexual and lesbian situations throughout as well as threesome's. If you're not in to it, please don't go any further. You have been warned.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. No money is being made from this.

* * *

The gift.

Rodulphus Lestrange walked through one of the many winding corridors of Black manor. His destination at the far side of the house. The place was quiet, it was late, the only sign of life was the occasional house elf disappearing as he passed by a room. The slaves were silent in their holes and for once the prisoners were quiet in their cells. As he trudged along, he smiled at his reason for not being next to his wife in bed. He pulled on a set of chains in his hand and chuckled at the answering whimper. He and a few others had been ordered to raid an abandoned warehouse earlier that evening. It had turned out to be a small base of operations for the resistance. The death eaters had managed to kill most of the dozen or so they found. But when Rodulphus had laid eyes on one he instantly recognised, he ordered the killing to stop. This one was a prize.

Finally reaching his destination, a pair of large black doors, he checked he had no filth on his robes and ran his fingers through his hair before pushing them open as quietly as he could. Bella would be pleased, it was her birthday and he had gotten her a very special gift. Careful not to wake her yet he placed a silencing charm on the bound prisoner.

Securing the chains to a hoop on the wall, which had been placed there for that very reason, he moved to the side of the bed. Gazing at his sleeping wife, his heart swelled with love and his pants swelled with lust. She was gorgeous, more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her blood-red lips that could drip poison, her tar black eyes that could scorch a man's soul, her beautiful long curly hair that he loved to grab hold of as she pleasures him, and her razor-sharp tongue, made her the most deadly but beautiful creäture he had ever had the privilege to touch. His wife, his deadly black rose.

"Bella." he whispered, softly moving a curl from her face and stroking his thumb down her cheek. The beautiful witch stirred and grumbled but her eyes stayed closed. Since they had won the war, the dark lord had given her extra duties. She was responsible for finding and bringing down the resistance. She had been injured during the last raid and was ordered to rest by her master. Her duties temporarily fell to her husband.

"Open your eyes my dark Angel." he knelt next to the bed and kissed her head. He moved the feel of her skin against his. She was smooth and soft. Such a contrast to her personality. One of the many things he loved about her.

She rolled to her back, the sheet falling away showing her pale naked flesh. He licked his lips and gently ran his thumb over her rosy nipple. She truly was exquisite. "I have a gift for you." he whispered in her ear before nibbling the lobe.

"A present?" she asked, cracking one eye open. She had always loved to be spoilt and pampered, a product of a pureblood upbringing. Stretching her body she looked at his hands and frowned when she saw nothing. "Where?"

"I'll show you." he said taking her hand and sitting her up. He propped her against the head-board before flicking his wand to light the candles around the room. He looked to the right side of her ribcage and nodded. Her wound was healing well. She would be back in the field with him soon.

She looked around and noticed a body tethered to the wall, it was muggle by the looks of its clothing. "Rod, what have I told you about dragging mud through my house." she said as she pulled the sheet to cover her naked torso. She wasn't shy, but only a privileged few got to see her body. And filth such as this never would.

"This is no normal mud my beauty." he said as he moved around and unhooked the chains. Dragging the prisoner over to the side of the bed he smiled. "Happy birthday." he said as he pulled off the sack covering the persons face.

Bellatrix gasped. "Where did you find it?" she asked as she swung her legs out of bed. Grabbing a silk robe to cover up with, she walked around to study her gift.

"Found it in tonight's raid. Put up a fight but I got it in the end. The dark lord said I could keep it when I told him it would make a good birthday gift for you my love." he explained, happy that she liked it. "I brought it straight over."

"The dark lord didn't want to keep it for himself?" she asked as she circled the prisoner. She stopped in front of the person and grabbed their chin. Staring in to frightened eyes she cackled. "How lovely, ready to die filth?" she hissed before letting go not waiting for an answer.

"No, he said if you learnt anything from it, he knows you would tell him right away. He has a lot of faith I'm you my sprite." he said smiling, watching the excitement building in his wife. He loved seeing her break a victim, this one would be extra special for her, so there would be some extra special treatment. The dirty creäture had evaded them since the war ended five months ago. A resistance had risen against the victorious death eaters, and this one was one of the members. Bella would have a lot of fun with it.

"It is wonderful Rod, thank you." she said as she pressed her hands to his chest, stretched up on her toes and kissed him. "Take it in there, I'll be through shortly." she said pointing towards a door to her left. It was where all her victims were first taken. Where her slaves were broken in and taught their place. She had pictured this day for a long while. Now that it had finally arrived, she was going to enjoy it. She owed this one, it had caused a lot of trouble over the last months. It was part of a team who were responsible for breaking in to the school to rescue the younger children, destroying one of the death eater bases, killing a dozen of her lords men. Not to mention she had a lovely scar on her ribs and she was sure this one had something to do with it. Yes she was definitely going to enjoy breaking this one in. Whether she kept it as a plaything or slave or even alive remained to be seen.

"Brace yourself filth. This is going to hurt a lot." the tall man chuckled as he dragged his wife's gift in to the room next door. As he chained it to the wall, arms and legs stretched out, he heard Bella dressing. Minutes later, she joined them. Wand in hand and smirk in place. He knew tonight would be a long, interesting night.

"Hmm, where shall I begin?" Bellatrix asked as she looked the body up and down tapping a finger against her chin. "How about we start nice and slow, ease you in. Questions first." she said as she came to stand in front of her victim. "Where have you been hiding?" she asked as she gripped the prisoners chin in her hand again. She made sure her sharp nails dug in to flesh. "No? You need an easier one. How many of you are there?" she asked stepping away. She walked to a table which was covered over with a white sheet. The person didn't answer. Dark eyes flashed with anger and excitement. Bella loved when they resisted, it made breaking them that much more fun. "You're not making things easy on yourself." she laughed as she pulled the sheet from the table. "But that's how I like it." The victims eyes widened at the selection of torture devices laid in front of them. Knives and daggers were the only ones recognisable. There was a cage like instrument that looked like it was placed on a victims head with a plate covered in spikes at the position of a person's mouth. There was what looked like a leather collar that had a metal rod with two sharp prongs at either end inserted in a loop at the front and a metal device that had long sharp claws. The victim closed their eyes unable to look at what was to be used. Tears leaking down dirty cheeks and splashing to the floor.

Bellatrix laughed at the reaction and sauntered back to stand beside her husband. "Oh roddie." she sighed. "You're so good to me." she gushed before kissing him soundly on the lips. "Sit, enjoy the show." she said pulling over a chair and gently pushing him down.

"Now." turning back to the prisoner, Bellatrix smirked. "Shall we begin Granger?"

* * *

That's it for the first. This is a work in progress. So, everything may change as I'm going along. Let me know if its worth continuing.


	2. The beginning

The beginning.

"Now, shall we begin Granger?" she grinned.

Without waiting for an answer or protest, she lifted her wand and cast her favorite of all unforgivables. The young body tensed and pushed away from the wall, hands gripping at the chains and eyes squeezed tightly shut. But not a sound escaped her. The older witch smiled. The girl was tough. But they all break in the end.

"Crucio." it was just a whisper but the force was there. A squeak of pain was the only reward Bellatrix was given. "Let it out Granger, staying quiet won't make the pain stop." she laughed as she threw the curse again. She had always started her torture this way. When she got tired of using magic, she would turn to the muggle contraptions she had collected over the years. She would admit, for filthy, stupid creatures, muggles were rather inventive when it came to torture. She had her favorite pieces. One's the girl would become intimately acquainted with soon. "Where have you been hiding?" she asked again. She wasnt particularly bothered about the answer. Her and the rest of the death eaters would find and destroy the girls friends soon enough. The questions were mostly for show, if her master looked in to her mind, he would see she did all she could to gain the information he wanted. The torture was her drug, she loved hearing people scream, loved the feeling of having someone's life in her hands, at her mercy.

"W..we move around. Never stay one place long." the girl sobbed, hoping the answers would make the other witch stop. She was foolish to think it, she knew. But she held hope.

"Where were you moving to next?" a deep grumble came from behind the evil witch. Her husband asked, he enjoyed the show his wife put on for him. No doubt it would be affecting her the same way it did him. But for the moment, he wanted information. The more they could get, the more details they had, the easier their jobs would be.

"I... I don't know." Hermione spluttered knowing it's not what they wanted to hear. She had the answers and knew they would try everything to get them from her, but she wouldn't give up easily. She couldn't betray her friends.

"Crucio." Bella cackled happily.

This time the young one screamed, unable to hold back any longer. The pain was excruciating. Her body burnt from the inside and her skin felt like it was being torn to shreds. "Please.." she begged when the curse was lifted.

"Please what?" the death eater laughed as she moved closer.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm telling the truth I swear." she sobbed, slumped against the wall, the only thing keeping her up were the chains at her wrists.

"I've only just begun muddy." she whispered in the girls face. "How many of you are there." she asked as she turned and winked at her husband. She knew watching her breaking a victim turned him on. It was a rare thing to allow him to see. She preferred the solitude to work in. The intimacy of just her and her victim, but after such a thoughtful gift, how could she deny him? Tonight they would both enjoy this.

"I don't know." the pain stricken girl sobbed. The pain was unbearable, worse than she remembered. But she held on. Fought the urge to give in.

"Tut tut muddy. Musn't lie." she heard her husband chuckle behind her and smiled. She loved his voice, it was one of many things that turned her on about him. He could command an entire force of men with a whisper. The deep baritone could shake her to the core while he took her hard and rough against a wall. It could make her melt and turn her to putty in his hands when he made love to her in their bed. But at the moment, it spurred her on in her interrogation. The man would be given his reward later. "How many are there?" she asked again, turning her attention back to the girl.

"Please. I don't know." the former Gryffindor cried.

Bella huffed and threw another curse. Over and over the girl begged and claimed she knew nothing. Hours passed and still she hadn't given them any useful information. The older witch didn't much care, she enjoyed inflicting pain, she was good at it. That was the only reason she kept going.

Passing her wand to Rodolphus, she moved to the table that housed her favourite toys. She tired of magic. It was time to get her hands dirty. Taking her time selecting the best for her task, she settled on a metal devices that looked like extended cats claws. She slipped it on to her fingers like a ring and advanced on the girl.

"Do you know what this is muddy?" she asked as she lifted her hand for Hermione to see. When the girl didn't answer she carried on. "It's called the tickler." she said waving it in front of the girls face. "Shall we see if I can make you laugh."

Hermione whispered and shook her head. "Please." she croaked, her voice broken from prolonged screaming. "Please I don't know anything." she sobbed quietly, hanging her head. Tears dripped from her chin landing on the concert floor. Her body ached worse than she had ever known before. Her insides felt like there was a slow burning fire creeping through her veins. Her arms hurt from being forced to hold her weight up against the chains. And her head felt like it would exploded. She didn't know how much more she could take before she gave up all of her friends secrets. The device the woman held looked like it could tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

"Tell me what I want to know filth and I'll think about leaving you alone for the night." Bellatrix said in a sickly sweet tone. She had no intention of stopping yet. She owed this girl a scar or two for her part in the resistance, for the scars she left and the lives she took.

"I.. I do..don't know anything. I never got to me..meet any one part from my group." she offered hoping it would stop the woman, at least for now.

"Do you believe her Rod? Do you think she's telling me the truth?" she turned her head towards her husband and asked.

"No my sweet, she's lying." he answered. His blood lust was as strong as his wife's and he didn't want her to stop just yet. She was beautiful when she tortured, free and careless.

"I think you're right." she turned back and with out a breath of hesitation pressed the razor-sharp claws to the girls skin and slashed at her stomach. Cut after cut, slash after slash laid against the girls skin. Screams of agony filling the air. Each slice was only deep enough to bleed and not he fatal. Bellatrix was a master of her craft. This girls torture would last.

Hermione screamed as blood poured from the wounds. She struggled against the chains watching as her blood stain the dirty jeans and splash to the floor. Her head spun from the loss and her stomach churned.

Bellatrix cackled with glee. Her eyes turned darker and her cheeks flushed. This is what she loved the most. The screams of her victims were like music to her. They reached in to her soul and ignited her. Every whimper and tear pushing her forward. Every drop of blood an aphrodisiac. She quieted when the girl passed out. Pouting and disappointed. Calling for a house elf to clean the mess and partly heal the girl, she turned to Rodolphus. "Enough for tonight. I don't want to break my new toy just yet." she grinned as she straddled his lap. Leaning in to his body she kissed him with all the fierce passion that ran through her body. Grinding in to him, she felt his excitement rub against her. Morning was coming and she had yet to reward her husband. Leaving the girl hung on the wall, she took his hand and led him to their bed.

* * *

Hermione woke a while later. The room was dark and smelt of death. The pain now a dull ache through her body. She felt the partially healed wounds sting when she moved. The door she had been dragged through had been left open, the sounds of pleasure drifting to her ears. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to block it out, tried to shut her mind. She told her mind to go somewhere safe, but the noises grew louder. The grunts, moans and laughs of delight coming from the room made her sick. The Lestrange's were a twisted couple. There was no way they would let her go, let her live. Even if she gave in and passed them the information they wanted. Hermione realised they would kill her either way and probably do what they were doing now straight afterwards. She sobbed quietly, thinking about her friends, about the resistance. They would come for her, she knew it. They wouldn't rest or stop until they found her. Until she was home. At least she hoped so.

The blood had stopped and the pain had eased for now. But she knew they would be back. She closed her eyes again and prayed her friends were looking for her. "Please find me." she whispered to the dark.

* * *

Terrorize: I had a fan girl moment when I saw your review. Grinned like an idiot. I adore your stories. thank you for reading.

Claire: Thank you, glad you agree on the five-minute idea. I havent decided who's point of view this will be in. Maybe multiple. This is a learning curb for me, so I'll see who I'm most comfortable with writing.

DrunknMunky85: Glad I surprised you. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Thanks to all who reviewed.


	3. The break

Hello. Thank you for the kind response to this. It's very encouraging. I know there have been a ton of mistakes and my grammar is terrible etc. I'll try to be better.

Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The break.

As the day's passed Hermione's torture became increasingly worse. Sometimes the witch and her husband would use magic, others they would use the devices on the table, and on occasion Bellatrix would simply beat her to a bloody pulp. The couple often got caught up in the manic, twisted moments and Hermione spent many nights as audience to the sounds of their mating.

When Bellatrix and Rodolphus came in one day during her second week of captivity, she began to cry before they had even removed their wands from the holsters at their hips. She couldn't bare anymore.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please just kill me and be done." she begged as she hung from the wall. Covered in blood and filth, she had given up. They had ordered an elf to heal and clean her after every session. And every few days she was permitted a small amount of food and water. But she was a shadow of what she was when she was first brought to this place. Even in the short time that had passed, the constant abuse and lack of proper nourishment left her thin and weak. Her physical and mental defences vanished and she wished for death.

The pair were shocked. The girl had put up a good fight. Survived more than most grown men. She had lasted twice as long as any of their other victims. They had been ready to end it, believing she really didn't know anything. But now, she had no fight left. Now they would get their answers.

"Tell us what we need to know and everything stops." Rodolphus said as he stepped forward to peer in her face. Her left eye was swollen and black, her lips were split and would bleed every time she open her mouth. The smell that rolled off her was enough to turn his stomach. "No more pain. I promise we'll kill you quickly."

"Take her down Rod." Bellatrix said as she dragged a chair over and placed it in the middle of the room. She watched, wand trained on the girl incase she tried some thing stupid, as her husband first undid the cuffs at her ankles, then at her wrists. He stepped back before Hermione could slump on to him, reluctant to touch the girl. They both watched as she fell to the ground. No energy or strength left to pull herself up.

"Help me lift her." the woman said grabbing the younger one under the arm. Together they picked her up and dropped her on the seat. Bellatrix noticed the wounds on her wrists. Her and Rod had matching sets, courtesy of were the marks of captivity, the Shackles had rubbed away the skin and infection had set in. They would be with her until her dying day.

"How many of your people there?" Bellatrix asked casting thoughts of the prison from her mind. It was the same question she had asked everyday for two weeks. She cast a spell that would keep the girl in place. Her husband may have promised a quick death, but they would need to confirm the information first. Make sure she wasn't leading them in to a trap.

"T...the last time a head count was done," the girl started, her voice hoarse and throat dry. "Before you took me, there were two hundred and seventy-five. Give or take. They were always recruiting so there's likely more now. From all over the country, they even expanded in to European territory." Hermione answered honestly. There was no more reason for her to keep their secrets. None of them had come for her. She had been abandoned and left for dead. Her friends had betrayed her. Why should she help them. For her, the fight was over. She would soon die and be freed from this miserable world.

"Where is the base?" Rodolphus asked slightly taken back by the number. There were three times more than they had estimated. The resistance was raising an army. He and Bella would have to prepare their masters men for war.

"There are three main one's. In London, the old St Mary's tube station underground, the entrance is on Whitechapel road, it looks like a run down derelict building. But they're in there." she said before taking a shaky breath. "The second is in Derbyshire, there's an abandoned building called Aston asylum. It's only one building but it's big enough to house almost a third of those who are able to fight, it's in the middle of nowhere. It'll be easy to find." she let a few tears fall at her betrayal, but shook it off. If they had cine for her. If they had tried, she could have stayed strong. "But the main base, where most of the planning and training is done, is on the south coast of Wales, Kenfig. It's a small abandoned village, look for it carefully. It's hidden among the sand dunes and rocky landscape." she finally felt nothing as she gave them the information that would most likely bring about the fall of the resistance. The death of the people who she used to fall friends.

"What kind of protection do these places have?" Bellatrix asked not surprised that the girl was giving them everything. They had worked her hard, sometimes together, sometimes taking it in shifts. Giving her no peace or rest from the physical and mental torture. It was only a matter of time before she caved.

"Standard. Concealment and distraction spells. Some alarm charms. The usual. They have lookouts posted in the surrounding areas. Also some muggle camera systems. They never expected to have to protect them too heavily. They might have changed since I've been here. They never thought to add a secret keeper either. He said there were to many of us." her voice began to crack and her mouth was drying up. It had been over twenty-four hours since her last drink.

Conjuring a glass of water Bellatrix pressed it to her hand. The girl was a pitiful sight. Pale and thin, covered in her own blood and vomit. It would be over for her soon. Once they confirmed the information she was giving, the dark lord will order them to kill her.

"Are your people combat trained?" she asked the girl as she drained the cold liquid.

"Most are survivors from Hogwarts and the villages surrounding it. Some are retired ministry workers or those who have run. But there are roughly twenty-two ex aurors, they've trained them. Most have not been tested. He always sent the seasoned fighters out. There are young ones. As young as fourteen and fifteen. Any younger and they are sent to France. They've sympathisers there who look after the children. Another raid was planned on Hogwarts three weeks from the day I was taken." that was it, she had no more to give. She told them everything she knew.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus stared at the girl for a heartbeat. The older woman turned to her husband and nodded. He was to report to their lord. Bellatrix would try to get as much information about each location as possible.

When they were left alone the witch knelt in front of Hermione and lifted her chin. "Well done muddy. You just signed your friend's death sentences." she cackled as she clicked her fingers to call an elf. "Take her to be cleaned. Heal her wounds and give her fresh clothes." she ordered the timid creäture.

"You're wrong you know." Hermione said quietly as the elf pulled her to her feet. She winced as a particularly sore spot was stretched as she stood.

The other woman spun on her heel and marched to the girl. "Why am I wrong filth? You think your friends will defeat us, hmm? Think again child, we will destroy every single one of them." she hissed in the girls face.

"I know. You were wrong when you called them my friends." she replied looking the crazy witch in the eye. "They are nothing to me." she said as the elf pulled her through the door.

The witch stood stunned with a frown on her face before shaking herself out of it and quickly followed them in to the bedroom. "Who was your leader?" she called after the broken girl.

The pair stopped and Hermione slowly turned, "Ron, Ron Weasley." she replied with a blank expression on her face and a dead look in her eye. The elf dragged her out the room to be cleaned and dressed.

Bellatrix stood silently staring at the empty place they had stood moments ago. Never had she seen that look in any of her victims eyes before, none had ever had the chance to get to that point. She'd usually break them within days. The girl's soul had died. Hope depleted and destroyed. Complete and utter loss. It was almost as if she had looked in to the past and seen herself in Azkaban. A shudder ran down her spine. She'd be glad when the mudblood was gone. The filth brought back too many memories. Her own fight, her own spirit had been broken in that place. It was only when she had been reunited with her husband and her master that little by little it returned. The girl would be better off dead than trying to return from this.

* * *

Terrorize: You won't feel sorry for her soon. I didn't mean to make you hurt.. Your one of my favourite authors why would I want to do that? I'm sorry x don't sulk.. Come out the corner and be happy.

Katie: Thank you. You made me blush. I like Rodolphus. He and Bella make a lovely couple... In my opinion anyway. But adding Hermione to the mix wont hurt ;-)

Guest: I hope you like this one as much as the last. Thanks for the nice review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone. You're all very kind and encouraging. Hope you enjoy this next one just as much.

* * *

Once Hermione was cleaned and properly healed the elf took her to the dining hall to await her captors. She had been dressed in a plain black set of witches robes and given a pair of soft soled slip on shoes. She had seen some of the people who had been rescued from deatheaters camps and Hogwarts dressed as she was now. It was the robes of the slaves. That was something she would not allow herself to become.

The room was large. Bigger than her entire childhood home. The furniture was dark gothic style and the drapes covering the windows were heavy black velvet. There were a few candles dotted about, leaving the lighting too low to see to the back of the room. If anyone was in here with her, she couldn't tell.

"Hungry?" a quiet voice asked from the darkness. Hoping to frighten her.

Hermione strained her eyes to see who it belonged to but couldn't make out who the figure was. "No." she replied even as her stomach growled loudly proving her a liar.

"Sit. Eat." the voice commanded and a table lit up to the left of her. It was covered in delicious looking food. Roast chicken and vegetables, different types of pasta, a mix of rice dishes, salads and fish. There were jugs of water, fruit juice and wine as well as tea and coffee

"Is it poisoned?" she asked, deep down hoping the voice would say yes. No answer came. She stepped closer to the table and the smell of the food overwhelmed her. She sat and selected the chicken and a glass of water, knowing her stomach wouldn't be able to handle much else after having nearly nothing for two weeks.

"Miss Granger, we've checked and confirmed the information you gave us." the voice said. She could tell the person was walking around the room, the voice travelled from different parts echoing against the bare walls. She recognised it, but for some reason couldn't place it. It was low and deep, male. He seemed to linger on an s at the end of nearly every word. It almost sounded as if a snake were hissing at her. Concentrating on the taste of the chicken, she willed her brain to clear the fog caused by the two weeks of pain and torture.

"I was telling the truth." she said as she nibbled on a piece of chicken. Not much caring about the identity of the person stalking around her. What she cared about was trying her first and probably last glass of elvish wine. It was reputed to be the very best. She smiled, surprised at herself for her lack of fear. After all death was nothing to fear. Something the man stood with her never learnt.

"Oh I know. And I'm sure you have a lot more information." he said coming to a stop just outside her field of vision. The air around her chilled slightly and goosebumps erupted over her skin.

"I've told you all I know. You can send Bellatrix to kill me now." placing the empty glass of water that she just drained on the table. "I've nothing left."

"So eager to die young one." he took a step forward. She still couldn't see his face. All that she could make out was the long grey robes he wore. "Why should I waste such talent as yours?"

The question shocked her. This person didn't even know her. How could he? Surely she would remember meeting someone with a voice like his. "Who are you?" she asked squinting her eyes to make out his features. She had always gotten annoyed when she couldn't figure something out.

"I am him. The man you and your people fear. I am the one you fight against." he said as he stepped in to the light. "I am the ruler of the wizarding world."

"Voldermort." she said, voice betraying no emotion, no fear because there was none. "I never fought" she said, she didn't know why but she wanted him to know. "I was merely a brain. I never would have placed myself in the middle of a losing battle. The day I was taken was my first out in the field. I was to gather intelligence." she said flippantly. Shrugging her shoulders she chewed in her food, she said. "I've made my peace with death. I'm ready. Do your worst, the result will be the same." she turned back to her meal. If this was to be her last, she was going to enjoy it.

"Your are not afraid?" he took the seat next to her and watched her curiously. The girl was a strange one. She reminded him of another young woman he had met many years ago.

"Of what, you? I've told you I've made my peace with death. So whether you kill me or send me back or torture me, I'm not afraid. But I won't stand by them anymore. Why should I?" she poured a glass of wine and pushed it towards him.

The most evil man in the world was struck speechless. This was not the usual reaction he had come to expect from victims, prisoners or hostages. Some tried to hide their fear, some tried to put up a bravado, but in the end their fear betrayed their true feelings. But this on was different, he felt nothing around her. When he gently probed her mind he found she was telling the truth. He found himself chuckling as he picked up the offered drink. "You were never taken in to battle were you? never allowed to fight." it was not a question and he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm not going to kill you girl. You're much more use to me alive." He sipped the wine and watched her over the rim of the glass. She could be extraordinary. He could feel the pent-up power trapped inside her.

"How so? I have told you everything. And I'd rather take my own life than be slave to one of your people." Hermione said hand stopping with the glass half way to her mouth.

"You've told us everything you think you know. I still have use for you. You will live. And you will aid my deatheaters. Not a slave." he rose from his seat and started to walk away. "You will help us as we help you. I will take you in to my ranks but you will never wear the mark. Just remember your place. The people who will teach you are pure blood and superior to you in every way."

"You think I'm going to willingly help you?" she called out to him. She had thought, hoped, he would put and end to her. Not keep her as a pet mudblood.

"Would you rather go back to them? Tell me, how many times have those people held you back? Were you ever allowed to use your knowledge and power to its full extent? Did they push you to be better, past what you know? to your full potential? Did they ever teach you anything new?" he turned and asked her. "We will, for a price. You will be our student. You will do so willingly, because deep down, you crave what I offer. You want the greatness only I can give you." he hissed before walking back in to the shadows. And our weapon, he thought with a sickening smile on his face.

She sat In silence for a while thinking through what he had said. It was true. The people in the resistance just saw her as a brain. Or never got passed that she was a woman. The ranks on the other side were much the same as they were for the deatheaters. Mostly men. But at least on this side they let their women fight, let them be more than cooks and cleaners or child minders. Bellatrix was their fiercest warrior, every man woman and child across the land knew her name and feared her. Fighting for the light meant she would be nothing but a book-worm and eventually a bed mate to Ron. That had never been the life she wanted. She wanted to be some one, she wanted to make a something of herself. And if that meant fighting beside the likes of the death eaters, then so be it. She owed nothing to any one. The muggles feared her kind. And the magical folk detested her, she was shunned either way. From now on, she would look out for herself, by any means necessary. Even if the result was death. People would know her name, and history will teach others of her conquests. Yes by the time she dies, people will know just who Hermione Granger truly is.

* * *

Katie: I'm so happy my story excites you. We will have to wait and see what happens.

Kigo stories, Arial wolf, Gothicangel555: Thank you for reviewing.

LauraFlowi: hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Your questions will be answered in later chapters.

Terrorize: hmm seeing as I've done the same to you I'll have to forgive you.. Don't feel sorry for her. She'll make new friends. Her old friends are ass's lol.


	5. The first lesson

I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you for the reviews. They all mean a lot.

Warning: Heterosexual smut ahead.

The Harry Potter world and characters do not belong to me.

* * *

"My lord please reconsider. Surely another would be better suited to this task. The mudblood will take my time away from the mission. Narcissa would..."

"Rather help in other ways Bella. You are the best for this. In a way, the mudblood looks up to you." Voldermort sounded slightly amused. He had glimpsed at the girls thoughts and seen how she wanted to be the light's version of Bellatrix. Strong, unyielding and fierce. Especially in battle. "She admires your strength." and the girl was so much like the young Bella he had taken under his wing years ago.

"We have all we need from her. Would it not simply be best to kill her?" Rodolphus asked, hoping to get his wife out of the tedious task their lord had set. His Bella was best in combat, it balanced and calmed her. If she were to be out of action for any longer than she already had been, Merlin knows what she would do. He had tried to take away some of her frustration with his body. But her pleasure was short-lived once she left their bed. She was a fighter, a warrior and she needed to be on the field. "Can you not take what you need from her mind?"

Bella wisely stayed silent, preying her husband would do the same. They had encountered the dark lords wrath on enough occasions for him to know better than to argue. Their lord had made his choice. Whether she liked it or not she as stuck mentoring a mudblood. If the filthy little bitch thought she would have it easy, she had another thing coming.

"You will help your wife Rodolphus. The girl will be... A challenge. She has more to offer than simple information. Something far more valuable to me. You are not to kill her. Train her and gain her trust. That is the only way we will get what we truly need from her. Bring her to our side. I will not hear another word on the matter." he said with a finality in his voice the would brook no argument from any of his other followers. But the Lestrange's were not any ordinary deatheaters, they were his best and his favorite. They knew this and sometimes they forgot their place.

"But my Lord, we need Bella on the raids with out her we remain vuner.."

"Crucio." he hissed. The curse should serve as a reminder to where they belong. He saw Bellatrix flinch from out of the corner of his eye, but she made no move to aid her husband. Although she had a connection with her spouse, her loyalty was to him. It was a good thing that she remembered or it would have been her on her knees in pain instead. "You have your orders." he said as he lifted the curse. "see that it's done to the best of your ability." he turned and left the room not sparing either another glance.

Making sure the Dark Lord was really gone before moving to her husband's side, Bellatrix knelt beside him. "Here, drink this." she said pressing a small potion vial to his lips as she cradled his head. Swallowing the liquid he looked at his wife who was watching him with such tenderness in her eyes it shot straight to his heart and his groin. The pain from the curse slowly disappeared thanks to the pain relief Bella carried with her and was replaced by something else. He loved the moments of gentleness she reserved only for him. "We will get this task done quickly my Black dove. Our Lord said we weren't to kill her. But that doesn't mean we can't drive her to do it herself." he smirked up at his wife knowing what she needed to hear. He stroked her face, gently running his thumb over her bottom lip before sliding his hand to the back of her neck.

"Clever man." she whispered as she straddled his lap. Leaning in she kissed him hard. The thought of torture, blood and death was her aphrodisiac, and he knew it and wasn't afraid to use that knowledge to his advantage.

"She will die. Slowly. Painfully. By her own hand." he nibbled down her neck and across her collar bones. Licking and sucking at the skin until she was panting above him. His hands blazing a trail across her body as he undid the clasps of the corset and pushed it away, removing the black shirt and immediate latching his mouth around her exposed nipples. He lifted her skirt and pushed her underwear to one side and circled her already excited clit with one finger.

"Rod." she gasped, dropping her head to his shoulder and grinding against him. With her wetness coating his fingers he slowly slid them deep in to her. He felt her muscles pull him in and relax. She usually liked to be taken rough and hard. But on rare occasions, when one of them had been punished or injured, she would allow the slow pace. He continued to tease until he felt her inner walls begin to quiver. She rocked against him quicker and dropped her hand to the bulge in his trousers.

Swatting her hand away, he stopped his ministrations. Quickly undoing his belt and zipper he released his hard length from the restricting confines. Her hand found him and this time he let her do what she pleased. Stroking him gently she smirked at the grunts and groans she elicited from him. Gently scrapping her nails up his hardness she lifted herself to her knees and positioned him at her entrance. Guiding him in, they both groaned as they joined. Staying still for a moment to adjust to the intrusion Bella kissed her husband with the same fiery lust that consumed her. She began to move, rocking her hips while he thrust up. Their momentum gaining in pace. A fine sheen on sweat covered them both and with one hard thrust Rodolphus threw his wife over the edge. Her muscles convulsed around him and he soon followed her in to the abyss, grunting his completion.

"Come my love. Let us begin the filths first lesson." Bellatrix said after a while, once they were both calm. The devilish smirk on her lips made him laugh. Getting to his feet, cleaning them both up and dressing them, he followed her out the door.

* * *

"Mudblood!" the evil witch called out as she entered what was to be the girls living quarters. It was a small room. A single bed against one wall. A table and chairs in the center and a small bathroom off to the side in a separate area that had no door for privacy should it be needed. There was no lock on the bedroom door either, her mentors were to have access to her anytime, night or day.

Hermione peered out of the bathroom and was not surprised to see the Lestrange's standing there. She had thought about what Voldermort had said and came to the conclusion that Bellatrix and Rodolphus would be the best to 'break her in'. The dark lord wouldn't trust any other apart from his most faithful followers. "Yes?" she said as she came to stand in front of the pair.

"Yes mistress." Bella corrected her. Giving her a look that clearly conveyed her feelings towards the girl. As if she were something the dark witch had stood in and the smell offended her.

"Yes...Bellatrix." the younger woman said defiantly.

The dark witch stepped forward and without warning delivered a harsh backhand to the girls face. "You will address me in the appropriate manner." she hissed as she squeezed the girls cheeks between her fingers. "I am your mistress. My husband is master. Do you understand?" she pushed the girl away, a satisfied smirk at the trickle of blood coming from her lip.

"No. You are Bellatrix and he is Rodolphus." Hermione said as she licked away the blood. She wasnt surprised at the rough treatment, in fact she had expected it. There would be more to come she was sure. But she had lived through the worst this couple had thrown at her for two weeks. It had made her stronger, more resilient and defiant. She wouldn't give in to them easily.

"Bitch. You will do as my wife says." Rod stepped forward and towered over her. Had she not been used to his imposing figure, she would have been frightened. He was a big man, tall and muscled. But she wasnt afraid.

"I will. But I wont call her mistress." she replied and she squared her jaw and straightened her back.

Her gripped her hair and bent her backward. A fierce look of pure hate in his face. "She is a pureblood. Your superior in every way. You will respect that." he snarled in her face before forcing her to her knees in front if his wife. "Who is she?" he asked shaking her head by her hair.

It hurt, but Hermione refused to make a sound. She knew what was happening and wouldn't give in. "Bellatrix." she hissed.

The female deatheater removed her wand and pointed it at the girl. "Who is he?" she asked pointing to the man gripping her hair. Giving the girl one last chance to comply.

"Rodolphus." she ground between her teeth. Readying herself for what was about to come.

"Crucio." the dark witch cackled. Rejoicing in the girls pain.

For over an hour the pair took turns throwing curses at the girl. Until she was nothing but a heap on the floor.

"Who are we?" Bellatrix asked as she kicked the girls ribs.

Hermione struggled to lift herself to her knees before wiping blood from her face. "Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." she sputtered. She held her ribs as she tried to straighten out. The last blow had broken a couple, she felt it with every breath she took.

"Well done. You passed your first lesson." Bellatrix stood over her and smirked. She had expected the girl to break and beg for mercy. But through everything her and Rod did, she remained defiant. She could see why her Lord wanted to keep her. She was strong.. For a mudblood.

"There is only one you call master." Rodolphus added as he called for an elf to clean and heal the girl.

"The dark lord." she whispered as the elf prodded a nasty cut on her cheek.

"Exactly. Now rest up filth. You won't fair as well tomorrow." Bellatrix laughed as she led her husband out the door.

* * *

Arial wolf: Keep reading and you'll find out lol. It's the dark sides gain if they have.

Guest: I don't know. I've never seen Hermione as a complete submissive. I think she has more strength than people give her credit for.

Dragoncila: So happy you loved it so much. No I won't be making her a slave and it'll be Bella and Rod training her.

Katie: Really happy you're still excited by this. Hmm we'll have to wait and see. Promise your questions will be answered eventually.

Kigo stories: hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last. Thanks for reviewing.

Gothicangel55: Tttthhhaaannkkss lol. Your review gave me the giggles.

Thanks again everyone for reviewing.


	6. The lesson well learnt

The lesson well learnt.

* * *

"Rod pick it up." Bellatrix ordered her husband. It was the third day of the mudblood lessons. Yesterday had been too simple for the girl. Academic testing turned out to be something the girl excelled at, testing her knowledge and teaching her the finer points of the dark arts was too easy for her. That had annoyed Bellatrix greatly. Thats why today was a physical magical lesson. But first she had to establish just how powerful the little witch was. So far it wasn't promising. She had failed to take on the deatheaters the couple had enlisted to help. One on one she did well, but anymore than two coming at her was a challenge.

"Draco, again." she nodded towards the near exhausted brunette in the center of the circle of deatheaters. Rod stepped back and watched his nephew pale. The child was another weak one. But what could anyone expect with a father like his.

"Aunt Bella, she's had en.."

"I said. Again." she said in a low voice, raising her eyebrow at the boys challenge. "Or shall we practice on you for a while. Give muddy a little break?"

The boy clenched his jaw and raised his wand. His face showed determination but Hermione could swear she saw something else in his eyes. Fear? Regret? What ever it was, wasn't helping her now. She tried to focus and brace for the impact of the spell. The magic that had been thrown at her through out the lesson was starting to take its toll. Her body was weak and her mind exhausted. But she wouldn't call quits. Wouldn't ask for reprieve, she'd try to give as good as she got.

"Now Draco." Rod commanded, frown darkening his face. Losing his temper with the young man's hesitation.

The blond squared his shoulders, took a breath. "Calor." the heat attack shot towards the girl and she felt the blaze as she dogged to the side.

"Vites." she countered and felt a small amount of satisfaction as the boy was quickly entwined in rapidly growing vines. Watching as they constricted the breath from his body. She felt no guilt or shame as she watched the life drain. This was war and survival. And she would do what ever she needed to do.

"Finite." his aunt called lazily from the corner. Rolling her eyes at her nephews failed attempt. She would have to make time to train he boy too. It would seem his mother and father had neglected those duties.

"Muclbier, Dolohov, Crabbe, Rod." she nodded at the girl again knowing these four had been patiently waiting all session for their turn at the filth. "I don't want her conscious when you're done." she warned viciously. It was time to end this. The girl had nothing left. With any luck the four would cause such damage, her master would abandon this pointless task.

They surrounded her. Hermione knew she was done. There was no way she could match up to four seasoned deatheaters. Raising her wand none the less she readied for the attack.

"Cute mudblood. But when we're done here I'll show you just what I can do with my wand." Dolohov taunted as he grabbed his crotch and laughed. "I'll fuck you bloody. Then I'll throw you to my lords pet wolves." the rest of the men laughed at her torment. She shuddered and felt the bile rise. Swallowing hard she closed off her mind and concentrate on the magic flowing through her veins. Willed herself to stay strong for just a little while longer. This would soon be over. Surely Bellatrix wouldn't allow anything too serious to happen to her?

Four wands aimed at her. Four points of concentration. She couldn't do it. Her mind shut down as soon as the first hex was uttered. She felt the impact, but no pain came. Her legs were moving but she had no idea where she was going. She felt rather than heard her voice shouting. Felt the magic running raw. So intoxicating was the feeling, she gave herself over to it completely. It was overwhelming, liberating. She felt the rawness burn through her and let it take over. The images that her brain refused to process consisted of bright flashes of intense colours and blurred silhouettes in the distance. Her ears heard no hex or spell cast, but her body countered, dodged and retaliated each one.

"Enough." the dark witch shouted as she observed the girl. She hadn't seen anything like what just happened since the dark lord had shown her his memories of her own training. The filth had taken on four of the best deatheaters and won. Bellatrix had thought when the girl had started moving she was trying to run away. But she had corralled the men. Backed them in to a corner and struck. The brutality of the spells was impressive. Almost rivaling Bella's own. The raven witch glanced at her husband to make sure his injury wasn't serious before advancing on the breathless witch. She had knocked him to the ground where his head made a sickening sound against the concrete. Raising an eyebrow in a silent question, satisfied with the small nod she received from him. She moved forward. He would be fine.

"What just happened?" she hissed quietly, snatching the girls wand incase she tried to attack.

"I..I don't know. I just stopped thinking. I didn't want him.." she nodded to a bleeding Dolohov, who was clutching his groin, groaning on the ground. "To touch me." she looked around and saw the two other men who had been ordered to attack her laying on the floor too. One had been knocked unconscious after being slung against the wall and the other was vomiting profusely.

The older woman briefly wondered why Rodolphus had barely been touched by the girls casting. Shaking her head, putting it down to the fact that he was a better wizard than the rest, she passed the wand back. "My turn mudpup." she grinned and moved back to the center of the room. "Lets see how you fare against real power." she cackled and took a dueling stance.

Hermione swallowed hard before stepping forward. This is it Granger, she thought, she's got you. Bowing to the woman and taking up a defensive position she watched the woman's eyes go darker. The air around them prickled her skin. The room was silent, the occupants stared transfixed at the pair. Most had seen Bella in battle and knew the girl wouldn't last long.

"When I'm done with you girl nobody, even your precious ginger blood traitor boyfriend will recognise you." Bellatrix smirked as the girl paled. "The elves will be scrapping your skin off these walls tonight."

Hermione shuddered. The woman was cruel and vicious and there was no doubt in the brunettes head that Bellatrix would make good on her threats.

"Then do it. Destroy me. Tear my body apart and use it for decoration. Just stop talking." she snapped. Live or die she wouldn't let the woman know how her words affected her. She was scared, but not of death. She was afraid of failing. She was clever and strong, she had always done well at everything she tried. This was just another lesson she had to pass.

The dark witch snarled at her cheek and without warning cast. As expected it hit the mark. The girl flew across the room and crashed in to a table, smashing it to pieces. Hermione groaned as she rolled in to a seated position. She didn't understand why there was no pain, but was extremely grateful, when she looked down, her stomach twisted. There was a shard of wood sticking out of her thigh, the same length and width as a wand. She cocked her head and poked at the tip. No pain. Pulling it out, she stood up, quickly cast a charm to stop the bleed and pressed forward. There was no time to ponder.

Again the older woman cast and launched the girl across the room. Hermione was sure she heard a snap of bone, but again, she felt no pain. Shaking her head she stood and limped towards the woman who was staring disbelieving at her. The brunette raised her wand but before she could send a hex, the other woman shouted curse after curse. The magic pounded in to the girls body. She should have been screaming, bleeding, dying. But Hermione groaned and slowly got to her knees. Clothes in tatters, bruised and shaken but nothing more.

She looked to the woman, her tormentor. "That it? You done?" she rasped before raising her wand. The pure concentrated energy and magic that poured from the girl burst in to a blinding light, dazzling those who had gathered around to watch Bellatrix destroy her. The heat from the spell forced everyone to take a step back and shield their exposed skin. Many couldn't stand it and ran from the room. Bellatrix stared transfixed from her place on the floor where she had been knocked down by the blast of magic, as the girl finally collapsed. Never in her life had she seen anything like it. The girl had tapped in to her core, pure magic. This was what her lord had sensed in her. This is what he wanted.

"Rod, take her to our chambers. I need to consult with our Lord." Bellatrix said as she stood and dusted herself off. She was uninjured, but perplexed. How had a mudblood, a magic thief, gotten hold of such power? She watched as her husband levitated her out the room. Waiting for everyone to leave and as her nephew passed she grabbed his arm.

"What was that, before?" she asked quietly. She had affection for him, but it lessened with each task he failed. He was still part Black. He should be doing everything he could to uphold the family name.

"What was what?" he snapped.

"Sticking up for the mudblood." she hissed and she moved her face closer to his.

He wrenched his arm free and pushed past her. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his compassion for his old school mate. For all his taunting and torment at Hogwarts, he didn't want to see the girl suffer. She was a pain and a know it all swot but she was a good person. Unlike the people who surrounded him. Like himself. Potter was supposed to end this war. Kill the dark lord and save the wizarding world. But no, the hot head idiot got himself caught and killed. Leaving the likes of Hermione and Him at the mercy of these people. He was doing what he had to do to survive, to keep his family alive. If that meant he looked weak to others then so be it. But he wouldn't give his aunt the satisfaction of calling him on it.

* * *

"Bella." the hiss of Voldermorts quiet voice greeted his most faithful.

"My lord." she bowed to show her respect.

"What brings you to me?" he asked as he gestured for her to take a seat by the fire.

"The mudblood. Something happened today my lord, that I can not explain. The girl, she has stolen a considerable power from somewhere." she looked at the ground, going over the scene in her mind.

"Show me." he hissed, leaning forward in his chair.

The woman dropped her mental barriers and let him have full access to her memories. When he was satisfied that he had seen everything he pulled away. Sitting back in his chair he smirked. This is what he had been waiting for. The girls power to be unlocked, released. She could now be trained, honed and turned in to his weapon. And once she has brought down the resistance he would take that power as his own. The process would kill the girl, but her death would be no loss to the world. She was a mudblood after all.

"My lord, where would she have stolen it from?" she asked as he pondered the possibilities of this new power.

"She didnt. She was born with it." he said off hand. "Bella, surely you don't still belive that this war was fought for pureblood supremacy. This is and has always been about power. She has it in abundance, and I want it." he hissed greedily.

"My lord?" she said confused. Her whole life had been fought for purebloods. For the ideas he had brought to her. Her world revolved around them. How could he be saying it was all a lie? She had fought a false war.

"We are done here. Leave."

She walked away stunned. It wasn't just the mudblood learning lessons.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll try to answer you individually soon when im feeling a little better.

Thank you for your continued support.


	7. The change of plan

Thanks all for the reviews. I know I've made loads of mistakes.

I'm sorry. I will fix them up one day. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The change of plan.

"Muddy." the angry witch snapped as she entered her chamber. Finding Rod sat on the bed keeping a watchful eye on the elves healing the mass on the floor.

Hermione groaned in response. She was physically healed, but exhausted. The amount of concentrated raw magic that had travelled through her body had taken its toll. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Address me appropriately when I speak to you filth." she hissed and stabbed her pointed boot in to the girls ribs causing a grunt of pain.

"Yes Bellatrix. How may I help you?" she groaned trying to muster as much mock sweetness as she could.

"You displayed quiet a significantly unique power today." she knelt next to the now healed brunette. The elf was pressing a vial of liquid to her lips when Bella carried on. "Where did you steal it from?" she asked, voice sickly sweet and dangerous.

"I didn't. I was born this way. I've always had magic from the very first moment I can remember." she grumbled as she held her ribs and got to her knees in front of the woman. Every part of her ached. She hopes she would be allowed to rest soon.

"Don't lie filth." Rods gruff voice cut in. "She asked a question and you will answer truthfully. Or I promise I'll hand you over to the deatheaters as entertainment for the night." he was still sore from being knocked back and bestes earlier. His head pounded and he felt sick, apart from that only his pride had been wounded. He sent the elf for a potion for is head before turning back to the girl and his wife. "Answer her." he snapped.

"I did. No amount of threats or having me raped will change the facts. I was born with magic. Check for yourself if you don't believe me." gesturing to her head and dropping her mental defences. "Go ahead."

The dark witch raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the challenge and smirked. "Fine, but remember you asked for this." she whispered and raised her wand. She was immediately assaulted with the girls earliest memories. Her father and mother playing with her as a child. The neighbourhood children shunning and teasing her. Unexplained and uncontrolled magic through her childhood. It sickened the witch to see muggles make fun of magic. No matter the vessel. They could never understand.

Bella delved deeper. Went back as far as her first memory. The toddler was watching a tabby cat out the window next to her cot. It's shape started to shimmer and shift until the animal transformed into a stern looking woman, who turned her head to the window and smiled. The child instantly reacted and toys begun flying around the room unaided. Teddy's and blocks floated by, much to the child's amusement. The tiny Hermione was trying her hardest to catch the toys. Raising a chubby little arm, her favorite bear floated straight to her waiting hands.

Bella was angry. The girl was telling the truth. Her lord had lied to her for years. Frustration, confusion and anger poured from her and in to the girl's mind.

Bright lights hurt Hermione's eyes. Hundreds of voices filled her mind all screaming and shouting at once. Her head began to throb painfully, she felt as if her ears were bleeding. She screwed up her face and tried to concentrate on getting the witch out. When the pain became too much both witches apart by a force of magic that shot straight from Hermione's chest, the connection broken. Both laying on their backs breathing heavily. Bella staring at the ceiling, a hundred thoughts running through her mind. One hung heavy on her heart. Her lord and mentor had lied.

"Bella?" Rod came to her side and helped her to sit. He checked for any visible damage before trying to take her in his arms. She looked, broken.

"She was telling the truth." she whispered, staring at the girl who as pulling herself up. "She as telling the truth, and we've fought for a false cause." she pushed him away and got to her feet. Without another word or glance to either of the other occupants, she left the room.

* * *

It was three days before she returned. In the time she had been away Rodolphus had put Hermione through her paces making her read dozens of books. Matching her in duels against every deatheater that passed through the house, beating every one of them. She seemed to have unlocked whatever power she'd been hiding. No one was able to best her. Leaving her with nothing but her wand for each test at the end of every lesson. He gave no instruction or guidance. He had even left her alone in a room with a pack of three werewolves, none were recognisable when she left them. Her blood lust had been awoken too. Today she was brewing every potion she knew and learning how to make a few more.

When the dark witch entered the room both turned to face her. The brunette was bruised and had healing wounds across her face and arms. While Rod had a black eye and slit lip.

"Been having fun while I've been away?" she asked sarcastically as she grabbed the girls face to inspect the scabs and yellowing marks.

"I've continued her lessons Bella. Where the hell did you disappear to this time?" her husband snapped angrily. He had sent many owls out searching for her whereabouts with notes pleading with her to return.

She raised an eyebrow and stepped toward him. "Did you miss me Roddy?" she gently ran her hands up his arms. "Did you long for me?" snaking one hand around his neck and the other grabbing the front of his robes, she pulled him down in to a passionate kiss.

Hermione blushed ad turned away from the entwined pair. Their relationship was certainly.. Expressive. She wondered how it would feel if Rod were to hold her and kiss her the way he did his wife. She imagined his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her, the stubble from his chin rubbing against the soft skin of her face. His hands tugging at her clothes...Shaking her head fiercely, scolding herself for having such thoughts while the mans wife was less an a foot from her. It was different when sh was alone in her room. She allowed her mind to wander at night. She had gotten to know him over the past three days. He was a brilliant wizard. Powerful and intelligent. Not to mention extremely handsome. She understood why the fiercest and most feared woman in wizarding Britain had fallen for him. Bella herself was beautiful, intelligent and even more powerful. Her eyes flicked to the pair who were still lost in one another, not caring about her presence. Her treacherous mind lingered on the woman. She wondered how it would feel to be the subject of that intense gaze for something other than pain, torture or lessons. How would it feel to have Bellatrix complete focus on her body. "Shit." she hissed as she burnt her fingers on the cauldron.

"Something got you distracted mud puppy." Bella chucked. She had heard parts of her musings. The girl shouldn't think so hard. "Here." she moved from her husbands embrace and drew her wand. Surprisingly gentle she took the girl's hand in hers and healed the burn. Bella held Hermione's hand longer than necessary, drawing small circles on her palm with a finger. "You need to be more focused." she said quietly, releasing the hand. Hermione felt tingles where the woman had touched. He heart beat a little faster.

"Finish up here. I have something else planned for you." she said, turning to her husband she gestured for him to follow. "We are leaving her alone?" he asked shock clear on his face.

"She knows her place. She won't cross us." Bella answered looking at the girl who nodded in reply. "See, she knows where her loyalties lie." Bella smiled and walked out. Hermione frowned. It wasn't like Bellatrix to be in such a good mood. To leave a room without hurting her. She wondered what the woman was up to before turning back to the multiple potions in front of her. What ever was going on in the other room was none of her business. Jealousy rose at that thought. Shaking her head, she carried on brewing. Jealous of who? Him or her? She couldn't tell which upset her most.

* * *

"What's going on Bella. Where were you? The dark lord noticed your absence at the meeting yesterday and was not happy." he shuddered at the memory of his punishment. As her spouse, if Bella wasn't present at a revel, he was to pay the price. Voldermort had kept him under cruciatus for ten minutes. The pain had been unbearable. But the mudblood and elves had nursed him. Feeding him regenerative potions and rubbing salve into his twitching muscles. Something Bella usually did for him after a sever punishment. The thought of the girls hands on his body stirred a reaction in his pants. The young woman had talented hands. He had never reacted that way to anyone but his wife before. It disturbed and confused him.

"I was at your family home, doing a little research." she smiled at him. Seemed her husband had a fancy for mud. Good, at least it would help her plan. The girl was young and pretty for filth. It should be easy enough to convince her husband.

"You went to France?" he exclaimed. "What were you researching?"

"Horcrux's" she said simply.

"Why? Bella don't tell me you plan to crea.."

"No of course not. The dark lord has though. I needed to know how to destroy them." she whisper in his ear before licking the shell and sucking the lobe between her teeth.

"Why would you want to know that." he shivered and brought his hands to her hips pulling her flush against his prominent excitement.

"So we can kill him." she squeezed his erection through is pants and he gasped, both at her words and actions.

"Bella you're crazy. If our lord heard you talking like this he wouldn't think twice about killing you and your entire family." he hissed quietly as she unzipped his pants pulled him out. Gently stroking the length she smiled and kissed him.

"Then I should stop talking." she said as she pulled back and dropped to her knees.

* * *

Katie: thanks for staying so enthusiastic about this story. It keeps me writing.

LauraFlowi: Glad you're enjoying it. Hope you liked the update.

Dragoncila: I'm happy you loved the last chapter. Your support keeps me going.

Gothicangel555: I know. Just want to give her a big cuddle right. Lol.

The reviews, follows and favs are great encouragement. Please keep them coming :-)


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the reviews. They have been wonderful. I am sorry for the delay in posting. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it._

_Harry Potter and everything in it, isn't mine. _

* * *

_The _night seemed darker than normal. The cloaked figures stood as statues around the school. Each one had the same order. Kill.

They made no sound even their breaths were almost silent. Standing, waiting, watching. Black eyes scanned the sky while blue scanned the surrounding brush. Hours passed with no sign of the intended raid, after they had captured the mudblood the dark lord had sent his best spies to keep watch. When the first raid had been canceled, because of her capture Hermione warned that there would be an attempt soon. The lights in the castle had been doused, even the ghosts seemed to be still tonight.

'CRACK' someone had apperated. 'CRACK' another. Bellatrix smiled. She lifted her index finger to her lips looking at her husband. All around cracks of others arriving disturbed the silence. She waited until they regrouped, were all in a pretty little line. "Now." she shouted and the death eaters sprung in to action. Hexes and curses flew across the grounds outside the castle boundary. Voices echoed screams of agony and death in to the night. Flashes of colour filled the darkness and blood splattered to the ground.

"Stop." Bella's voice rang out over an hour later. "They're dead." she grinned and kicked a body over to see the face of an unknown resistance fighter. "Sweep the area. Make sure there are no more. Kill what you find." she ordered as she stepped over several bodies and pointed her wand towards the school. When no one else as found, a plume of black smoke shot from her wand straight up and in to an open window, sending a message to the Carrow's letting them know all was well. It was time to report to her lord. Bloody and victorious she grabbed her husband.

* * *

Bella and Rod apparated straight in to their lords throne room where he waited with Hermione. The brunette had been chained to the wall. The giant snake Nagini, her guard.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus. What news." the quiet hiss of Voldermort enquired.

"The mudblood told the truth my lord. There was an attempt on the school. We outnumbered and out fought them. None survived." the hoarse voice of Rod answered. From the corner of his eye, he saw his wife check how the girl had taken the information. From where he was stood, it looked as if there was no reaction. No flicker of emotion.

"Excellent." he smiled. It as a terrifying sight to behold. "You live another day mudblood." he said turning to his temporary prisoner. Flicking his wand, he released he chains. With a hiss he called his pet to his side.

"My lord. There is something I wish to discuss with you if you have the time." Rodolphus said, bowing his head in respect.

"I always have time for my best deatheaters." he lied. But with their victory he was in a good mood and would indulge the pair. "Walk with me."

The two walked a pace behind, waiting silently for his permission to speak. "What was it you wished to talk about Rodolphus?"

"The mudblood, my lord. We have broken, questioned, trained and tested her. She has shown adequate skill and knowledge of all we have taught. Yet she still refuses to trust us. She believes we will simply gain what we want and keep her locked in he manor." he explained. He and Bella had already decided on what to do, but they needed the dark lord think it was his idea.

"What do you suggest to rectify this issue?" he stopped at the end of the hall ad turned to look at them. "Bella?"

The dark witch creased her brow pretending to think for a moment. "I would kill her my lord. But that is why you are our leader. You know best how to deal with these creatures." she said knowing he wouldn't harm her while she nurtured the power he craved.

"There is a scout team planned for tomorrow is that correct?" he asked the woman.

"Yes my lord. Searching for resistance fighters in the north." she knew what he was about to say.

"You go and take her with. If she sees we trust her enough to allow her to join in. She will open up to you." he ordered, playing straight in to the Lestrange's hands.

"It will be done my lord." they both bowed and made to turn away.

"Bellatrix." he stopped them.

"Yes my lord?"

"No harm is to come to her. Yet." he smiled sadistically and walked away. Giant snake slithering behind.

* * *

"This is a scouting expedition. We are not expecting to meet any combat. But that's not to say there won't be any. Stay on your guard, wand at the ready and stay close to me." Bellatrix ordered the brunette.

Hermione nodded and held her wand a little tighter. This was what she had waited for. A chance to prove herself in the field. A chance she never would have gotten on the other side.

"Oh and muddy. If you try to escape. I'll flay you alive. Understood?"

The girl didn't need the warning. She had no intention of trying anything. She had learnt more in the past weeks than she had in years in the resistance camp. The enemy had taught her more than she had ever expected and now she was about to set off on her first task. She didn't want to give any of it up. And truth be known. She didn't want to leave the Lestranges. Apart from being crazy, they were extremely intelligent, powerful and willing to teach her everything. The fact that she had a crush on both had nothing to do with her willingness to stay behind enemy lines. She snorted quietly to herself, "yeah right who am I kidding. It's got a lot to do with it." She muttered to herself, believing no one could hear. She didn't see the smirk on Bella's face as she turned to address her troops.

Briefing over with, the deatheaters apparated away. Bellatrix held out her hand for the girl to take. Surprised, Hermione slipped her hand in to it and was shocked at the warm and gentleness of the woman.

"Nervous?" the older woman asked, a gentleness in her voice and kindness in her eyes girl had never suspected her capable of.

"Um.. No. Excited. I think." she replied, confused by the mixed emotions she felt.

"Good. Just remember what I said. Keep your wand out and stay by my side." giving her hand a soft squeeze she took them to join the others.

* * *

"Madame Lestrange. We've encountered resistance members." a masked man said as soon as their feet hit he ground.

"Where?" she asked, releasing the girl.

"Just beyond that hill. There's nine that we can see. Hiding in a small cottage" he pointed in to the distance where they could see the peek of a wooden roof.

"Round them up." she ordered and took Hermione to flank the building through the cover of the surrounding trees. She crouched behind a fallen log, watching her men work. Counting as each member of the opposition was brought out and pushed to their knees. She carefully watched the girls reaction and was satisfied with what she saw. There was nothing to Indicate she was about to betray them. There was only intense curiosity and deep thought on her face. "What are you thinking." she asked quietly.

"I know the mind of Ronald Weasley. He never sends less than twelve people out per team. I count ten. Where are the other two?" she answered in a whisper.

"Let's go find out." Bellatrix said pulling the girl to her feet. Pleased she was using the knowledge she had to their advantage. Traipsing the short distance to the cottage, girl in tow, the dark witch nodded to her men and entered the house. Wand drawn, carefully scanning each room, they found no one. "upstairs?" Hermione whispered, pulling on Bella's dark cloak. She nodded and led them up to the first floor. Boards creaked underfoot and wind howled through cracks around the windows.

"Look out." Hermione pushed the woman against the wall and threw up a quick protection charm around both of them. When Bella regained her bearings she saw a man stood facing them. Wand raised and a look of determination on his face. "Run Mac.." before he could finishing warning the apparent second person Bella sent him flying forcefully in to the wall behind him. Knocking him unconscious. "Keep an eye on him. I'll get his friend." the dark woman shouted as she ran across the short hallway and burst in to the other room.

Hermione walked to the man on the floor slowly. Watching carefully for any sign of movement. She picked up his wand and slipped it in to her sleeve. Checking him over quickly, she knew he'd be out for a while. The impact to his head was quiet hard. She looked around the room, noticing for the first time that it was similar to her grandparents old place. She moved to the dressed and inspected little trinkets and jewelery.

"Granger?" a rough voice groaned from behind her.

Startled she spun on her heel and pointed the wand straight at the man's chest. "Macmillan?" she asked only now realising who he was. Ernie Macmillan a hufflepuff that had been in the same year as her.

"You're working with them? He said you were dead." he said sitting up gingerly. Clutching at the back of his head.

"Obviously I'm not." she spat angrily. Ron had told everyone she had died because he didn't want to send a search party, or look himself. "Did he look for me?"

Ernie shook his head. "Said he found your body."

"Coward." she hissed.

"Why are y.." a body slammed in to her and sent her tumbling to the ground. Before she could get to her feet a weight dropped on top of her, holding her in place. She couldn't tell who it was. She trashed about, kicking, kneeing and even trying to bite her attacker but he was far too strong.

Frustrated and frightened Hermione wasn't able to concentrate. She stopped thinking, body relaxing. A blinding light sent the man rocketing up, hitting the ceiling and flopping to the ground. He rolled, grabbed his wand and aimed for her.

Coming out of her trance she raised hers to counter his attack. But the words that flew from her lips froze her in place. "Avada Kedavra." Ice flowed through her veins and bile rose up her throat. She heard the sound of foot steps running towards them but she took no notice. All she saw was he limp body hit the ground before she blacked out.

Sometime later she woke with softness and warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes she wondered If she was dreaming. She was laying on Bella and Rods bed. "What the hel.." a flood of memories assaulted her brain and she suddenly couldn't breath.

"Relax girl. Slow breaths." she heard a familiar voice but couldn't place it at the moment. All she could hear was the sound of the man's body hitting the ground. All she could see was his lifeless form just laying there unmoving. "I killed him." she gasped, clutching at her chest. Tears spilled down her face uncontrollably. "I killed him." she repeated, more frantically, her movements becoming more panicked.

"Bella." Rodolphus nodded to the girl.

"What do you expect me to do?" she snapped. Watching the girl with wide eyes.

"Help her. Comfort her. Calm her down before she injures herself. The dark Lord said no ha..."

"Yes yes. Alright." she snapped moving around the bed and climbing on behind the young woman.

"Shh." she said grabbing the girls hands and forcing them to her sides. "Shush now." Bella said quietly as she pressed the girl to lay down. Gently shushing and calming her. Stroking her hair and rubbing her arm. "Calm down now. Relax. Breath." she said as she lay behind the girl and pulled her against her body. It helped, being cacooned in Bella's arms calmed her slightly. She could breath again. She felt warmth envelop her as she relaxed. After the tears stopped, and she could once again use her voice she spoke to the woman comforting her, but looked Rod in the eye. "How do you do it?" she asked quietly. "How do you switch off to it."

"You learn to. You do it or you die with them." Rod answered coming to sit next to them. "For those few moments, when you take a life, you must become the monster you fear. Let it take over." he tried to explain. To somehow make the girls burden less painful. Not understanding why he cared so much.

"But you never forget your first." Bellatrix finished. Lost in thoughts. Memories of many years ago floating to the surface. She suddenly remembered the first time she had killed someone. She felt the same way the girl in her arms did. Remembering how she had suffered, she pulled the girl closer. Gently she pressed her lips to her shoulder and started to rock her.

"No one forgets the first time." she whispered.

* * *

I promise I will answer all of you. Hopefully in the next chapter.

Thank you for taking the time to review.


	9. The change

Another update for you all. I am actually sucking up, because I'm not sure when I'll have the time to do another. I decided to give you a bit of a teaser chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Granger." the blond man said as he walked by her in the hall. It had been just over a week since the scout party had returned. Almost a week since she had taken a life. She had found out later on that it was McCormack. A boy she had briefly dated in school. She had fought with her emotions. Disgust, hate, guilt had eaten away at her. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been surprisingly gentle with her. They took it in turns spending time with her during her lessons. They allowed her to sleep in their room, they had a cot placed against the wall where she would try to rest most nights. Most nights however, one of the Lestrange's would end up next to her, holding her through her tears and nightmares. Oddly, she had come to expect it from Rod. Bella had been the surprise. She hadn't thought the woman was capable of such.. Care.

"Morning Malfoy." she replied and carried on towards the kitchen. She hadn't eaten much since 'that day'. Bellatrix had sat with her for hours, day after day silently coaxing food in to her mouth. But when ever she thought of what she had done, she couldn't hold anything down. "It gets easier." she had said. "Guilt won't go away but you will learn to move it aside and get on with it. Unfortunately you don't have the luxury I had. You don't have time. You must learn to work among us. Be like us."

"How?" she asked through her tears.

"Block it out. Turn you heart to stone and forget your soul. Neither of those will help you survive. And you must survive."

"Why?"

"Because we need you to."

That was the moment things had changed for Hermione. Bella had shown something she hadn't seen from another person in years. Compassion and understanding. She would learn to push her emotions to one side. She'd learn to survive.

"You may want to wait a while. My aunt and uncle are having breakfast." he warned with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." she smiled. As she pushed the door open the pair turned to see who had interrupted their quiet morning meal. Both relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Morning. Do you mind if I join you?" she asked looking at both. Bella grunted and returned to her coffee, while Rod gestured to the seat next to his wife.

"Bit of advice. Don't speak to her until she's had at least three of those." he joked pointing towards Bella's cup. He was happy the girl was up and about again.

"Shut it Rod." the dark woman snapped. Hermione wasn't sure whether she was or not, so she stayed quiet.

As the younger woman sat down and helped herself to a cup of tea and a slice of toast Bellatrix offered her the daily prophet. "Thank you." she said taking it from the woman.

"Don't listen to him. I'm fine in the mornings. He's just upset. Someone stole his teddy last night." Bella smiled and gave her a wink. It had been her turn to comfort and hold the girl through her nightmares.

"I'm sorry." she blushed. "It won't happen again. I'm feeling better." she said looking down at her hands.

The couple laughed. It was a nice sound. A genuine laugh and not an evil cackle or cruel chuckle. It was almost refreshing. She hadn't heard anyone laugh like that in a long time.

"Glad to hear it." Rod smiled.

"I'm going out today. You'll be joining me." Bellatrix said after clearing her throat. The girl presents and proximity had started affecting her in unexplainable ways. When ever she was near, the older woman felt.. Happy. She wanted to make the girl to smile to hear her laugh. It was becoming a problem. The plan had been simple, gain her trust, use her raw magic to kill the horcrux's take her power, get rid of her. But no, her ruse had backfired. She was developing feelings towards the brunette. She knew her husband had already become attached. He had always wanted a pet dog and Bella had put it down to that type of attachment. But spending time with her. With them together, it had become obvious. Rod had tender feelings towards her. After her initial shock, the witch truly looked at the girl. She was beautiful, smart, funny, strong and extremely powerful. Everything she, herself was. No wonder he was responding to the girl. Apart from the unfortunate blood line, Granger was just like her.

"Where.."

"Don't ask questions. Eat. Dress and meet me in the library." Bella snapped.

* * *

An hour later found the pair in a boutique. Bella pulling dresses from the racks and shelves and shoving them into the girls arms. "This colour. It's one of my favourites." she said as yet another garment was added to the heavy pile.

"Purple, really?" Hermione giggled briefly forgetting just who it was she about to make fun of. 'bugger. Shut up Hermione you idiot. She'll hex you in to next week. Stop acting like she's your best friend.' she mentally chastised herself.

"Problem muddy?" the witch snapped having heard the panicked thoughts of her companion.

"No. Its just.. I don't think I've seen you in anything but black." she replied quietly.

"Mm. Well neither will you. These aren't for me. They're for you. I'm sick of seeing you in those ghastly muggle clothes." She said as she pushed her towards the changing room I'm the back. "Try them on, I want to see how they suit you."

Shock. That's what was on Hermione's face. Pure shock. After everything, the woman was buying her clothes now? What on earth was going on? She slipped in to the dressing room and her hands automatically set about removing her clothes. Lost in thoughts of how her life had changed over the weeks. How Bella and Rod had changed towards her. Why? She couldn't help wondering what it was that they hoped to gain from her. She had, to her knowledge given them everything. Every last scrap of information on the resistance. What more could they want?

"No. That colour is not right on you. Try this." Bella had stuck in to the dressing room after the girl. She'd watched her undress and try on the clothes. "I havent got all day dear." she said sarcastically when Hermione spun and stared at her.

"Are you going to stay there?" she asked shyly. Blushing at the thought of the woman seeing her naked.

"I've just seen you in nothing but your underwear. Quickly, we've got a lot to do today." she smirked and raised an eyebrow. The flush travelled down the girl's neck and back. Bella chuckled quietly as she watched the girl awkwardly slide the straps down her arms and allow the dress to fall. The sight of the girls body stirred something only Rod had managed to before. Lust.

She stepped forward and watched a little closer. She was a little skinny but she was beautiful. Her fingers grazed the girls spine. Causing her to jump and let out a tiny yelp of surprise. "What.."

"Shh.." Bella said as she stepped closer. Hermione turned and gasped when she saw the look in the older woman eyes. "You're different to other mudbloods. You affect me.. Differently." her hand drifted over a bare shoulder, feather light touches fluttering over her collar-bone. Finger dipping in the her clavicle. Single finger drifting down the valley between her breasts. "What is it about you that makes me want you? Makes Rod want you?" she whispered as she pressed Hermione against the wall.

"I...do..I." Hermione stumbled over her words at a loss. What was happening? Bellatrix Lestrange had her against the wall, body pressed against her, touching her in a way that she could only describe as, exquisite.

"I know you want me. I know you want Rod. Question is, who do you want more?" the beautiful Deatheater whispered, lips ghosting against hers. "Who?"

"I.. Don't..Bellatrix."

"Answer the question." she demanded, pulling back slightly to look in to the brunettes eyes.

"Both."

Bellatrix lunged forward and captured the girls lips in a heated kiss. Hands trailed across her naked back and over her hips. As she skimmed up her bare belly, Bella nipped and sucked at the girls bottom lip. She felt her grind against thigh which she had situated between the younger woman's legs. She groaned at the dampness she felt through the underwear. Without breaking the kiss, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's clothes and apparated them back to the manor. They landed softly on the large bed she shared with her husband, Hermione below her. Body pressing up, small hands exploring clothed body. "Bella." she whispered. The dark woman kissed down her neck and over her chest. Pulling down the straps of her bra, exposing hard, excited nipples. "Oh gods." Hermione groaned as one was captured and encased in a hot wet mouth. A hand teased the other. "Bella.." she groaned as another hand travelled down her stomach. Fingers slipped into the waist band of her panties and she froze. "Bella stop. Please." she whimpered.

"What?" she asked quietly as she looked up.

"I'm.. I've.." The younger woman struggled for words. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "You'll be my first." she said simply.

Bella sat up and rested on her heels. "You're a virgin?" she didn't know why she assumed differently. She supposed it was because she had heard the girl once spent all her time with two males.

Hermione nodded shyly. "I'm sorry. I've.."

"Why are you apologising?" Bella asked surprised.

"I don't want to disappoint you." she said sitting up and covering herself with one of the big pillows.

"You haven't. And you won't when this eventually happens. Which won't be today." she said honestly as she moved off the bed.

"Why n.."

"Don't misunderstand. I've already told you. I want you." she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "But.."

"But what? I want you too."

"We should wait. Now isn't the time." she tried to be gentle with the girl. She couldn't tell her why. She had only just started to trust her and Rod. She couldn't break that trust just yet. She couldn't tell her that she was worried that if she took her innocence, her power would dwindle. "You're to young and I'm married." she lied. Her plan had been for one or both of her or Rod to seduce the young woman. But now that had to wait, or change. Until she knew for sure. She wouldn't risk losing the power she needed to bring down the dark lord.

"Get dressed. We'll find Rod. It's time for lunch."

"No." Hermione said forcefully. "You'll tell me the real reason" she threw the pillow aside and got to her knees. "I've gone along with all your rubbish, your rules, your lessons, your bloody everything. Now, for the first time I'm asking for something and you're refusing. Why?"

"You dare.."

"Yes I bloody dare! I'm tired of your mind games. You spent two weeks destroying me, torturing me, almost killing me. Then you change completely. You're nice, kind sometimes almost like you care. You're gentle to a point that is almost sweet. You comfort me and hold me. And now this." she shouted not caring that she was kneeling, practically naked in front of the worlds deadliest deatheater.

Bellatrix launched on to the bed and pinned the girl below her. Pressing a thigh between Hermione legs and rubbing against her core. Holding her hands above her head. "Don't assume such familiarity with me muddy." she hissed. "You want the real reason. Fine. I won't have sex with you now because I won't b able to be... Gentle with you. I'd be rough and I'd hurt you. I'd fuck you, hard. And that is not how your first time should be. That's not what you want is it." the question was rhetorical, Hermione knew that but could stop the answer. "Yes and no. I want all you can give, but I don't want to hurt too much." she said, lifting her head and gentle kissing the woman above her. "I want you."

"What the hell is going on here?" a deep voice boomed from the doorway.

The women broke apart and were confronted with the confused face of Rodolphus. "Hello my love." Bella smiled. "Join us will you."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews. I really enjoy hearing from all of you. Please keep sharing your thoughts. I look forward to seeing them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They mean a lot.

Smut warning, although it's not overly graphic.

* * *

"The Dark lord wishes to speak with you." Rodolphus snapped, still staring at the women. "Not you Bella." he said as his wife climbed from the girl. "Her." nodding to a frightened looking Hermione. "Get dressed. He isn't a patient man." he turned away, clenching his jaw in anger. He had known his wife would try something on her little shopping trip. It was part of her plan. But he never thought she would have any success. Not yet. Jealousy bubbled in his gut as he heard the women move off the bed.

"Where are my clothes." he heard her ask, trying to be quiet. He could imagine the grin on his wife's face as she passed them over. "Thank you." he waited a few minutes for the girl to make herself descent before turning to face them. "He's waiting in the garden." he never took his eyes off Bella.

The girl brushed past him quickly, without looking at either of them. He waited for the click of the door shutting behind her before speaking. "Shopping trip go well I take it."

"As well as planned." Bellatrix replied as she stood up and walked to her dressing table. Sitting on the stool, she watched her man I'm the mirror. "Why so angry Rod? Are you jealous?" she asked sweetly.

"You know I am." he said gruffly. "I don't like others touching you." he said angrily.

"What if I was to tell you, that the little muddy wants you?" she smirked as she set her hair to rights. "Would you be angry and jealous then?"

" I don't like sharing." he snapped almost childishly.

"Aww." she cooed standing to face him. "Not even with me?" she smirked as she stood in front of him. "She wants us both Roddie." pressing light kisses along his neck. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt. The girl had left her frustrated and Rodolphus would reap the benefits. Slipping her hands under the material she caressed and scratched at his skin. "She wants you to fuck her my love. As much as she wants me to." she licked a nipple before biting down on it, hard enough to cause a hiss of mixed pleasure and pain.

"Bella." he said roughly. Images flashed in his mind of the things he and his wife could do to the mudblood. "Stop." he said grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her back. "This plan of yours it's.."

"Working." she finished for him. "Better than expected. She's falling for us." she stroked a hand down his chest and stomach.

"I've just found you fucking someone else in our bed, and you expect me to just accept it?" he grabbed her wrist before she could reach her goal. "Expect me to not be angry?"

"I can feel how your anger is effecting you." She said, pressing her body against him. Feeling his excitement pressing into her lower stomach.

"Bella." he growled angrily.

"Rod, I am yours and always will be. This is the best way to get what we need from her. Enjoy what you saw. Enjoy this whole bloody thing." she said with a smirk. She loved her husband just as much as he loved her. But this needed to be done. "I didn't fuck her." she confessed. "She's a virgin."

"Ahh, I see. You won't fuck her because you're worried she'll lose that power of hers." he laughed. "Oh my Bella, you should know better. Magic like that won't just disappear. Yes an innocence power is slightly stronger, but hers isn't the same." he gently stroked a hand down her cheek and smiled. "So fuck her brains out my sweet. She'll only be stronger for it." he bent down and kissed her deeply. At the first touch of his mouth Bella ripped the shirt from his body and pushed him on to the bed.

* * *

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she walked among the roses. She couldn't see anyone. There was no noise either. The place was completely still. Walking deeper in to the immaculately kept garden she realised that there must be a cloaking spell on the manor and surrounding grounds.

"Miss Granger." a quiet voice called to her from behind a hedge. "Join me." she crept forward and saw him sat on the bench stroking his pet snake on the head. "Sit." he commanded as she stopped short of his resting place.

"I was told you wanted to speak to me." she said after a beat of quiet passed between them. "Is it time for you to kill me now?" she asked blatantly not willing to play the long game these people were so fond of.

His laugh sent chills down her spine and something all together indescribable shooting through her chest. His voice, is what she imaged death to sound like. "No child. I wish to offer you a permanent position in my army." he raised his hand as she was about to interrupt. "The mark is something you will never be privileged to. However, you will take a place on Bella's team. They say you have shown great understanding of all you have learnt and that your power grows stronger everyday. Therefore, you will remain under their guidance and tutelage until such time that you are ready for greater things." he smiled. She briefly wondered if he knew how creepy it was when he did that.

"Greater things?" she asked pulling her mind back on track.

"Lessons." he paused to look her in the eyes before "With me." he almost hissed.

She paled. Suddenly feeling sick. "That would be an honour." she lied, hoping he hadn't picked up on her panic. "I shall inform Bellatrix at once, if I may be excused." she asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I'm sure her and Rod will be delighted." he waved his hand in dismissal and turned his attention back to nagini.

* * *

Her heart raced as she walked hastily back to the Lestrange's room. She wondered if they already knew. If they had a part in handing her over to him. He would expect her to kill again. Her stomach flipped at the thought and her head spun. She couldn't do it. She'd beg for Bellatrix to take her life before she was forced to do that. Tears stung her eyes as she passed by room after room.

"Granger?" Draco called after he, poking his head out the door of his room. When she stopped but didn't turn he walked over to her. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her around. "Come with me." he said as soon as he saw her tears. Taking her arm and guiding her through his door. He sat her on a plush chair in front of the fire and left her for a moment. " here." he pressed a large glass of whiskey in to her hand and sat in the chair next to hers. They were silent for a while. Both staring in to the fire, both lost in thought.

"This is muggle whiskey." the brunette stated after taking a sip.

Draco nodded and raised his glass in a silent toast. Quiet surrounded them once more before the blond sat forward to look at his school enemy. "Things were simpler back then." he whispered. "School." he explained at her confused look.

"For you maybe." she replied, taking another mouthful of the dark liquid.

"I suppose."

"We all had our troubles back then." she relented. Remembering what she had been told the man had been tasked with.

"Don't let them see your weakness." he said after a minute. He didn't want to talk or think about his boyhood. That time was over. He had to do everything he could now to keep his mother safe. "They'll use it against you. Use it to destroy you." he said quietly.

"I can't do what they want me to." years filled her eyes again and the glass shook in her hand.

"You'll have to. Listen to me. We've all been where you are. We've all done terrible, disgusting things." he sighed. "We do them to survive. And you need to survive Granger."

"Why." she snapped, jumping to her feet. "Why the hell does everyone keep saying I need to survive."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he looked stunned. "He's afraid of you. Of your magic. The power you hold within you, is the only thing that van destroy him." he said in a soft whisper. "Never wondered why he kept you alive? Why he's had my aunt and uncle training you. Why he's allowed you, of all people to join his ranks?" he shook his head in disbelief. "He's building up your strength, so he can take the last thing that can kill him and use it himself. Your raw, earth magic." he finished, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and thrusting it in to her hand. He had a feeling she was going to need it.

"I.. I have to go." she whispered as she stood and dropped the bottle on the table.

"Granger." he called before she left. "Remember don't let them see." he repeated.

* * *

She slowly pushed the door open, lost in her thoughts. It was only when she heard a familiar sound she came to her senses and looked up from the floor.

"Uh..ahh..Harder." it was Bella, her voice filled with passion and want. The girl crept forward silently, peaking around the corner of the wall. There on the bed Rodolphus was on top of his wife, both naked as the day they were born, thrusting in to her so hard the headboard bounced off the wall behind it. "Deeper." the beautiful witch growled lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. Arousal shot through her body and she squeezed her legs together.

Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to sit on his lap. Still buried inside he got to his knees and pushed her up the head-board so she was pressed against the wall. Spreading her legs wide and thrusting with all his might. The new position gave Hermione a better view of Bella's face. She looked like she was experiencing pure ecstasy. Her red lip caught between teeth when erotic noises weren't tumbling from her mouth, eyes shut, nails digging in to skin. The sight fueled her desire them both. Wishing she was him, wishing she was her. Just as Hermione was about to turn away, black eyes opened. Holding her gaze Bella came. Rod following seconds later. The brunette quickly backed away and ran from the room.

"Why the hell did I stay?" she asked herself as she tried to find somewhere to hide from the other witch and maybe calm down a little. No doubt Bella would be on the war path now. "What fuck was I thinking?" she grumbled as she tried a door. "They're both going to kill me." not literally of course. Not if what Draco had said was true. She found a small room on the top floor of what she presumed was an unused part of the house. She sat there for hours. Thinking about what she had learnt earlier. If it was true, then she had considerable power over all of them. Question was, did she want it? Shaking her head she looked out of the window. Images of Bella and Rod flashing before her eyes. One thing she knew for sure. She wanted both of them. In every sense of he word. "Perhaps..." she said out loud. "Perhaps there's a way." if I can master this supposed power, maybe the couple would leave their lord. Maybe if she could figure out how, she could rid the world of him once and or all. She heard clicking of heels heading towards her hiding place and her heart raced. The door creaked open and light flooded her haven.

"Hello muddy."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know.

Leave a review. :-D


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been crazy busy.

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I've missed.

* * *

"Rodolphus." Hermione said, inclining her head, hoping she didn't look as surprised as she felt. She'd been expecting Bellatrix to burst through the door, she had heard her fast paced walk and heels clicking against the marble. She could have sworn it was her. Quick flashes of this man's naked body formed in her head and she felt the heat rise on her face. She had mentally prepared herself for Bella, not him.

"We've been looking all over the manor and grounds for you." he said as he stepped further in to the darkened room. He strained to see the features of the girls face, but he was sure he saw a slight tint on her cheeks. He smiled inwardly, her embarrassment only highlighted her beauty.

"A tracking charm would have found me, or an elf." she replied sarcastically, turning her face to look out in to the gardens again. Hoping he didn't notice how flustered she felt. Trying her best to calm and adjust she switched her mind-set. She'd been alone with Rod before, she knew how to handle him. But that was before she saw what she saw. Now all she could think about was the small dimples on his back, his muscular ass as he thrust in to his wife, and how the sweat dripped down his spine as he worked his body into a frenzy trying to please Bella's.

To her not so surprise, he chuckled. She had caught him doing that a few times when they had been alone, during her lessons she'd do or say something and before he could stop it, he was smiling, chuckling or full on laughing. "That's true. Ok, so we weren't looking for very long. We knew where you were. Bella said to give you some space. But.." he hesitated, gauging her reaction to the mention of his wife.

"But?" she asked, her face not betraying her treacherous body as her heart beat sped up, heat rose in her belly and her hands shook slightly. It wasn't just the thought of the other woman, it was her husband's proximity too.

"But I want to talk about what happened with my wife." he said stepping right next to her perch on the window sill. He could smell traces of Bella on her, dark, sensual and sexy, but his senses were almost overwhelmed by her sweet scent. She smelt of lilies and citrus, she smelt innocent.

"What?" she gasped, whipping her head round to face him. "I don't know.. I didn't see..."

"I found you two in my bed." he tried his hardest to keep the stern, serious look on his face. It was difficulty but he managed. He had chosen his words carefully. Bella had told him that they'd had an audience earlier. And he decided to have a tiny bit of fun with it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened." she said looking down at her hands. "I swear it won't happen again." she sighed. "What ever punishment you decide on I will accept, it was my fault. Bellatrix told me to stop and I pushed it."

He watched her for a moment, taking in the absolute acceptance of her situation. Taking responsibility for something his wife had instigated. She must feel strongly for Bella to be willing to take the punishment he had been known to dole out. He had famously ripped a man's tongue from his head for positioning his wife once. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked quietly, pulling up a chair. His head was now level with her knees and he was forced to look up at her.

"I...what?" The question surprised her. She had expected him to rant and shout, throw a hex at her or even hit her. Not ask if she had liked dry humping his wife.

"It's a simple question. Did you enjoy it?" he repeated, enjoying watching her squirm in discomfort. He wouldn't deny seeing it had affected him. His Bella on top of a beautiful young witch, who wouldn't have been effected? His wife had whispered such filthy things to him as he drove in to her earlier. Things she wanted to do to the girl, things she wanted see him to do to her and everything she wanted them to do together. "Well?" he said, voice a little more gruff than before.

"Yes." she whispered honestly, tensing her body for the assault she knew would finally come. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"I see." he sniffed. "What exactly did you hope to gain from seducing my wife?"

"I wasn't after anything. I told you I don't know why it happened. I didn't plan it." she started to panic. If he believed she wanted something. He would send her away. The only place she could go if that happened was Voldermort's side. She was hoping to put that off for as long as possible. "I swear, it won't ever happen again. Just please, don't stop my lessons, don't..."

"Calm down muddy, I have no plans to stop them. Neither has Bellatrix." he waved a hand to quiet her. Relief was clear on her face. "Now." he cleared is throat. "What did you enjoy about practically fucking my wife?"

"Oh Roddie, don't be cruel." Bellatrix said from the door as she sauntered in to the room. Making her way over to the pair, she sat on her husband's lap. "What is it that you enjoy so much?" she teased before turning to Hermione. "Hello muddy. Did you miss me?" she winked at the girl. "Seen anything interesting today." she threw her hear back and laughed. Hermione blushed and stood to leave. Wanting to give them their privacy and hide her embarrassment. "Oh no you don't." the other woman said, grabbing her hips and pulling her to stand in front of them.

"Please." she whimpered. "I'm sorry about today. If you could forget it I swear none of it will happen again." her eyes filled with tears as she stood before the pair she so desperately wanted, but knew she could never have. She had tried to convince herself that if she could hone her power, learn to use it and strengthen it she would be able to defeat the dark Lord and the three of them could live happily together. But it would never happen. The Lestrange's were the most devoted, loyal followers of the pureblood movement. They would never leave their lord, their lives for her.

"That's a terrible shame." Bella huffed, releasing her hold on the girls hips. "You were right Rod, she lied." the dark witch sighed dramatically.

"What do you mean I lied?" Hermione asked hotly not moving from her place in front of them. She had been completely honest with both of them since her arrival at the manor. It annoyed her that they would think otherwise.

"What you said to me earlier..." Bella trailed off, baiting the young woman.

"Which was?" Hermione asked, anger rising by the second.

"That you wanted us both." she lent forward, voice dropping seductively, eyes shining mischievously. "You lied." she challenged.

"No I did not, I do..." she stopped, realising what she was saying and snapping her mouth shut quickly.

"I guess you were right my beautiful demon." Rod chuckled, his thumb draw rough circles on Bella's hips.

"Mmm." her eyes never left the girl. Watching the internal conflict behind her eyes. "Question is... What do we do about it?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. She flicked them to the door, calculating how fast she could run and the likelihood of them catching her. Her breathing deepened and her heart raced. She knew she'd never make it out the door. They were both faster and stronger than her, not to mention both had their wands.

Bella slipped off Rod's lap and circled the girl. "What oh what shall we do with you." Bella smirked and tapped a finger against her chin, pretending to think, she stopped just behind the girl, out of her field of vision. Hermione stood still as a statue, afraid even the slightest move would trigger their anger and incur their wrath. "Ah." the other woman smiled. "I've an idea." she exclaimed excitedly. Grabbing Hermione's shoulder she spun her around and before the girl knew what had happened, Bella's soft intoxicating lips were on hers.

* * *

Katie: I love Bella and Rod together. But I also adore Bella/Hermione.. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this.

Fslover&hw: aww really? Why do you hate Rod?

Paigelynsey97: I' glad you found it too lol. Hope you're enjoying it.

Terrorize: can't let you have all the goodness all at once ;-) we're getting there lol.

Thanks everyone. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello every body. I'm sorry for such a massive delay. There really is no excuse that I could give that would justify leaving this story for so long. Please accept my sincerest apologies.

Any way on to the chapter. I hope you can over look any mistakes I've made.

As always: I own nothing. It's all J.K's.

* * *

"Why?" Hermione gasped as she stepped away from the woman. "Why are you doing this?" her eyes searching the impossibly beautiful face of her tormentor, her saviour, her teacher.

"Why?" Bellatrix echoed with a laugh. "Because we can silly." she snaked her hand around the girl's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. But Hermione pulled back and side-stepped. Effectively lessening their proximity and increasing her ability to think. "What do you want from me?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and chanced a quick glance at Rodolphus. "What are you after?"

"After?" The older woman seemed to be trying her best to do an impression of a parrot. "Isn't that obvious?" she sat in her husband's lap and stroked his stubbled face. "She is such an innocent thing, don't you think Rod?" nibbling his earlobe earning her a deep appreciative groan followed by his gruff voice "Too innocent my love."

"Muddy, what we want from you, what we're after, is a good, filthy... Fuck." she practically growled as she slipped from the lap and practically stalked the younger woman.

Hermione was helpless. Caught in the witch's dark gaze she became cemented to the floor. Her feet refused to follow instruction, they wouldn't move. Her heart pounded in her chest and her brain was a jumble of confused thoughts.

"Come here girl. Prove you want this, us, as much as you say." Bella's voice was pure sensuality that rippled over the girls skin. Goosebumps erupted and butterflies were on a kamikaze mission in her belly. Did she want this? Both of them together? Could she handle it? Her body answered for her. Before she knew it she was face to face with her desire. Bellatrix smirked and captured her lips once more.

"See, we all want the same thing." she whispered against Hermione's lips as she stepped back, before pulling her towards a very patient Rodolphus.

"Here show Rodolphus how much you want him." she helped guide Hermione in to his lap so that she faced him.

Bellatrix I..."

"I know, he'll show you how." the dark witch winked and took a seat at the window were Hermione had previously been perched. She watched the pair with a grin.

A strong hand cupped her chin and turned her face. "Focus on me. Our bodies." he said quietly as he leaned in. When they connected, it felt different to Bellatrix. She could feel the differences in their skin. Bella was soft and smooth, while Rodolphus was rough, course. Not in the least unpleasant. Rodolphus was more insistent with his kissed. Bella preferred to play the long game. Tease a groan from her. Patiently wait for Hermione's tongue to venture. Rodolphus was more forceful, more dominant. She placed her hands on his shoulders but wouldn't move them to explore the body she had fantasized about for so long. She got lost in the sensation on his tongue exploring her mouth. His taste, his warm hands stroking across her back. His solid chest against hers."Touch him Hermione." Bella whispered in her ear, almost startling her. She hadn't heard the woman move. If she was honest if she had she wouldn't have cared. The man holding and kissing her made her forget her surroundings, her worries. Bellatrix guided the girls hands over her husband's arms to the buttons at his chest. Slowly she helped the girl loosen each one until skin was revealed to her eyes and her hands free to roam. "Touch him." the older woman whispered again before laying gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. She barely noticed Bella vanishing her light t-shirt. She was focused on the chest and abdomen under her hands. Rodolphus wasn't overly muscular, but he took care of his body. He was lean and defined. There was not a single hair on his chest. A slight dusting on his lower belly that disappeared bellow his belt but nothing more.

Just as Bella's hands found their way to the fasting of Hermione's bra a loud alarm sounded thorough the house.

"Fuck."cursed the dark witch. "What the bloody hell now?" Hermione quickly shot off Rods lap and hastily dressed.

"Rod?"

"That's the perimeter alarm. Someone's breached the walls." he answered as he buttoned his shirt and made his way to the door. As the three came to the stairs Bella shouted orders to men they passed to get outside and check every part of the grounds. She, Rod, Hermione and Draco would be the dark lords personal guard.

"What is it?" the evil man hissed as they burst in to the throne room.

Some one has breached the grounds Lord. Our men are seeing to them." Rodolphus and Bellatrix cast extra security charms around the room while Hermione and Draco stood at the foot of he stairs that led up to their masters chair.

"Mudblood." he smiled in a sickening way. "Bring them to me."

"M..my lord?" she whispered, her voice quaking.

"Did I stutter. I ordered you to bring them to me." Standing and taking a step forward he drew his wand. The curse perused on his thin snake-like lips.

"I will go with her."Bella stepped forward quickly before he could raise his wand. The girl was her pet. Any marks that were left on her skin would be left by her and Rod.

"No, you will not. If the mudblood is to prove her worth and loyalty then she will follow my orders. You all know the consequences of disobeying me." his voice became quieter. A clear sign of danger for all who knew their master.

"I.." she chanced a glance at the Lestrange's. Neither were able to help her now. Out the corner of her eye she saw Draco widen his eyes and nod his head. "Do not let them use your weakness against you." she recalled his words. "I will bring them my lord." she straighter her back, lifted her chin and gave a stiff bow before leaving the room.

* * *

She searched the grounds with the rest of the deatheaters. No one had found a trace of who ever had tried to break in. And if they had made it to the house she would surely know by now. Not only would the dark lord have recalled all of his subjects to witness the torture of an intruder, there would be sirens and spells that activated to anyone that was not recognised. Rodolphus had told her during one of her lessons. No one could get in to the manor without an escort. If they tried, all they would find would be a slow painful death.

She wondered what the dark lord wound do if she returned empty-handed. Would he punish her? Or would he understand that who ever had been there was more than likely frightened away when the alarms first began to sound.

No, she thought. This is the dark Lord. Most evil man known not only to wizarding kind but all the human race. He would not understand. He would count it as a failure on her part and punish her anyway. She kept looking. Ducking under hedges and bushes. Tearing her clothes and skin as she pushed though what felt like thousands of thorns. Staying silent and focused as the deatheaters around her gave up and fell away. For another hour she pressed on, searching every part of the grounds. Her body bloodied and bruised from clambering to those 'hard-to-reach' places. She checked behind a large sculpture of Athena and found nothing. "That's it. Nowhere else to look." she cried, tears stinging her eyes and fear crushing her chest. Voldermort would keep her under crucio until she went mad. He would never offer death. He knew she didn't fear it. But her mind was her prized possession. He knew destroying that was a fate worse than hell itself.

She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing. But when a voice called to her from the darkness a while later, she silenced and pushed herself further back into the shadows. "Wh..who's there?" she tried to sound confident.

"Hermione it's me." this time she could make out that it was a female. One she maybe recognised.

"Who's me? Show your face." she hissed and pointed her wand towards the sound.

A girl about the same age stepped out from under an invisibility cloak. In the moonlight her hair looked almost white. Her eyes round with fear. Hermione gasped. The bane of her fifth year at Hogwarts stood in front of her. The blond girl regarded her as if she were something disgusting she'd just stood in.

"Lavender?"

* * *

Hopefully I'll have another update for you all soon. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you again for your wonderful patience.


	13. The sacrifice

All of the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I have no beta. All mistakes are made and missed by me.

The sacrifice.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" the irritating blond hissed quietly. "Ron told us you were dead." she snapped. Hermione could have sworn she saw disappointed cross her features at the statement. Perhaps she would have missed me, Hermione thought. The brunette snorted at that. Lavender was disappointed because she was still alive.

"Well clearly, he was wrong." she bit back. "Why are you here?"

"I asked first." Lavender eyed her suspiciously as she folded Harry's invisibility cloak. The brunette seethed seeing the girl with it. Ron had obviously disregarded his friends wishes. Harry had left the cloak to Ginny. His last act of heroism, a way to keep her safe. But the ginger rat, her former friend had kept it and now this useless excuse of a witch was using it like a day-to-day outer cloak. "Ron said you started working for him. And that you died trying to turn our friends over to the deatheaters." Lavender's voice was accusing.

"Is that so?" she raised an eyebrow, an exact imitation of Bellatrix. "As you can see I'm very much alive. He left me for dead at that raid. Didn't even go looking for a body." she stepped forward menacingly. The look on her face forcing the other girl back a step.

"Fuck Granger. Calm down. He only sent you on that raid because he wanted to be alone with m.. I mean, because he thought it was safe. Never expected an ambush." she replied, trying to untangle her hair from one of he thorn trees she had taken cover behind.

Hermione's mind spun. Ron had sent her on a death mission so he could shag the silly bitch stood so brazenly in front of her. Thought it was safe indeed. Yet he knew enough to come up with a story of Hermione's betrayal. Anger burnt through her, and hate for him, gave her the strength to do what she needed to. "How many of you are there?" she asked trying to keep calm. The information clenching her stomach in to sickening knots.

"There was eight. But they apperated away when those bloody alarms went off. I got stuck inside the perimeter. Trying to find my bloody way out for ages." the other girl replied, she had relaxed a little when Hermione's voice softened and face calmed.

"Oh you won't get out. Not unless the want you to. And I've a feeling, they don't."

"What do you mean?" she asked, fear now clearly etched on her face. She spun her head quickly side to side looking for any sign of danger.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked, ignoring her questions.

"We.." she begun, but changed her mind. "Why don't we go find the others. I'm sure they are worried about me. They would all be happy to see you." the blond gulped. She was shaking from fear.

"I already told you. There's no way out. And even if there was, I wouldn't go." she answered. "I have another idea." her face twisted in to a sickening grin.

"R..Ron's right. You d..did go mad." lavender stammered and tried backing away, her efforts thwarted by the thorny wall around her.

"He was right about one thing." she said dangerously low.

"What's that then?" the girl snapped, false bravery obvious to the brunette. The blond was foolish to believe she was in no danger from her former classmate. Had she been blessed with more tan two brain cells she would have realised that the moment she saw Hermione on the grounds of Black manor, alive.

"I did hand your friends over to the Dark Lord." she said with a sadistic smirk. Hermione raised her wand. "And you'll be joining them soon enough." she chuckled as a hex flew through the short distance and landed square on the girls chest.

* * *

"Crucio." the wicked man hissed, over and over. Taking it in turns between two members of the search team, the other two already unconscious. The only one to escape punishment was Hermione.

"You are not fit to call yourselves deatheaters. You abandon a task and are out performed and out done by a mudblood. She shows more loyalty than any of you poor excuses of wizards. Look at her."

The men struggled to lift their heads and faced the girl. Everyone staring at her with resentment and hate. "She will be your replacement. She managed to do four men's work, by herself." he threw another curse and the room was flooded with the sound of their screams.

Hermione thought that his comment was a little over the top. All she had really done was topple of hedges and search the grounds. "Draco, get these scum out of my sight." he ordered before launching another bout of the curse at them. "Forever live in shame, let it be known that you are out ranked by a mudblood." he hissed as Draco dragged one body and levitated the others out of the room.

"Mudblood." he called, his red eyes not leaving the door where his men had been dragged thought. "Did this one have anything useful to say when you found it." he asked, eyes finally turning and focusing in the sobbing blond mess at his feet. Bella and Rod standing guard behind her.

"Only that eight had been sent my lord. She had been caught inside the perimeter. She never mentioned how she had found a way in. Neither did she say how they had found the manor in the first place." the girl explained. She would tell Bella the full story. She wasnt sure who in the room to trust.

"What do we know of their plans?" he circled Lavender, gently running his wand over her neck and cheek.

"Nothing my lord. I thought it best to bring her straight to you." Hermione replied.

"Good girl." he hissed and gifted her with one of his creepy smiles. He spun to address his two best. "Bella, you will teach the mudblood how to interrogate a prisoner. Rodolphus, you will take a team and search the surrounding area for our visitors. Chances are they will still be close." the pair nodded and bowed. The older witch grabbed a fist full of blond locks and dragged the girl from the room, Hermione following close behind.

"Rodolphus." Hermione called once she was sure Voldermort wouldn't hear. He turned around and strode to her side.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"She said they would still be close. They'll be waiting from her. Please be careful." she said in a rush, red tinting her cheeks.

Rod lifted her chin with a finger and smiled. "I'll be back soon." he lent in and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Give that to Bella for me." he winked and turned away. She watched him for a moment before running to catch up with the other witch.

As she entered the chambers, she heard a sound she knew all to well. The shackles snapping in to place and the chains clanging against the wall. "Come muddy. It's almost play time." Bella's voice carried through the room and made her smile. The prospect of torturing one of her old school mates not registering in her mind yet. She touched her mouth, lips still tingling from the gentle kiss.

"Muddy!" Bella snapped and marched to the door that connected her 'Play room' and bedroom.

"Coming." the brunette answered and shook her head. Just as she was about to pass the older woman, a hand grabbed her arm.

"What has my little pet so distracted hmm?" she whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when we're done." she tried to move but Bella pulled her back

"Now." was all the warning uttered before her mind was broken in to. The most recent memory visible as soon as Bella entered.

"I see." Bella smirked. "You have something for me." she pulled her in to the play room in front of Lavender. "Give." the dark woman demanded with a smile.

Hermione glanced at the girl. She was hanging from the wall. The same place she had occupied only weeks earlier. "What, now?" she asked.

"Yes, right now." Bellatrix laughed. "Don't worry about her dearie. She won't be fit to say two words when we're done."

The brunette looked to the blond again. She knew what her fate would be. Lavender would be dead within a few hours. After a slight hesitation, Hermione stepped forward and placed her hands on each of Bella's cheeks. She slowly lend forward and softly laid her lips on scarlet red ones. She had intended on the kiss staying gentle and quick. But the older witch had different plans.

Strong arms wrapped around the girls waist and held her in a vice grip. Bodies pressed together tightly, Hermione gasped, giving Bella the opportunity she needed to slip her wicked tongue in to her mouth. Hot breath mingled and slippery tongues dueled. Both women forgetting the sobbing girl chained to the wall. Hands pulled and nails dug in to skin. Both lost in an ocean of sensation and lust.

It must have become too much for the blond Gryffindor to witness. She sobbed and cried and eventually screamed at the passion filled women. "You're sick. Both of you. You're fucking sick. You should have died that day Hermione. You're disgusting." she spat.

The two disentangled, Hermione light-headed and Bella smirking maniacaly. "Tut tut little one." she said, turning to her prisoner. "That's no way to speak to your mistress. Now be a good girl, and apologise."

"Fuck you." lavender screamed, spitting at the dark witch.

"Urgh." Bellatrix pulled a face and walked to her table that was covered in all her favourite devises. "Come here Granger." she commanded.

Hermione stood at the table not wanting to look at the tools laid out before her. "Pick one." Bella waved a hand over them, looking at the brunette expectantly.

"I..I can't." she replied meekly.

"The dark lord wants you yo learn. You must." cane the growled response. She knew hard it would be for the girl to take the next step in her training. But it had to be done.

"Bella I don't want to. Please, don't make me." Hermione begged. Her eye's filling with tears and her body trembling.

Bellatrix pulled the girl to the shadows and cradled her face. She gently wiped the salty drops of water from Hermione's cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Granger, this isn't a game. If you want to survive you must sacrifice a part of yourself. You have to harden your heart to her. Ignore her cries and screams. He knows you're willing to take a life, you've proven that already. This is his test, are you willing to give up what you are for him. You will have to make a choice, live or die." she whispered softly, her voice urgent but soothing.

"I don't want to die." the girl answered through a quiet sob.

"Then you either sacrifice your soul or your sanity. That's the only way you will survive." the dark woman walked back in to the light, leaving the girl with her choice.

Hermione looked at the tools spread across the table. Could she use any of them on another living being? No, her mind chastised. Stop thinking that way. Forget that it's a person. Its subject, another test you must pass. She took several deep breaths, stuck out her hand and grabbed he closest object. Steeling herself, closing off her mind, she stepped in to the light next to Bella.

"I'll never give him my mind." she said through gritted teeth before walking over to the chained prisoner.

Bella closed her eyes briefly and nodded. That had been the same choice she had made many years ago. Now it fell to her to protect the girl's soul, just as Rod had done for her.

* * *

My sincerest apologies for the lengthy wait. I hope you will forgive me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The encouragement is greatly appreciate and your kind words are always inspiration. Please let me know your thought on the latest installment. Feel free to PM or review.


	14. The release

Your reviews are wonderful. Thank you so much. I hope this chapter does not disappoint any of you.

Everything you know and love belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

I apologise for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

The witch cradled a brown curly head in her lap and let the girl sob. Her first victim hadn't been as traumatic for her, all those years ago. But she was doing her best to comfort the child. At that moment that's exactly what she was, Hermione was just a child, one who had lost almost every part of her innocence. "Shhh. It's going to be ok." she hushed quietly as she stroked the girl's hair. Her performance with the blond had been flawless. She'd handled every task and every movement with precise expertise. For someone who had never tortured a living being before, Hermione did extremely well. But now, now she was a wreck. "Calm yourself. It's over."

"She's dead." the young witch sobbed quietly.

"By my hand. I took her life Granger, not you." Bellatrix wiped fresh tears from the girls cheek. They had been sat as they were for over two hours. Rodolphus was yet to return. The other girls body had been removed and the blood cleaned by the elves. But the silence screamed at them. Remembered echo's of the victims sobbing and begging bouncing off the walls. Her student needed to get out of here, if only for a short while.

"But it was my name she screamed as she begged for death. It was me who caused those sounds, the blood." Hermione pushed herself up to look the woman in the eye. "How will I ever forget? How can I live with myself?"

"You will learn to. Or he will win. You must steel yourself girl. This is war. Everything we do is for survival." she grabbed the brunettes shoulders "You said he would never have your mind. Then don't let this destroy you." the dark woman pulled the girl to her body and held her in an embrace that could only be described as tender. "He will want to see us soon. He'll look inside." she tapped the Brown head. "And hope he's broken you."

"I can't face him." Hermione whispered, hoping the woman would tell her to stay and wait here in her bed. But she knew that was impossible. For reasons unknown to herself Voldermort had taken a special interest in her.

"You must." she answered as gently as she could. The girls shoulders sagged and Bella felt helpless. "For your sake and mine, put up your defences and show him what he wants to see." she kissed the top of the girl's head and slid from the bed. "We'll go see him in half an hour. Clean yourself up and prepare. He won't be gentle as he delves." she warned as she walked in to the bathroom.

* * *

Her head was pounding as he pulled out of her mind. Not just from the invasion, but from holding back her natural defence. She couldn't imagine sending the most evil man flying across the room would be a good idea. She had spent ten solid minutes opening part of her mind to him, guarding the parts she wanted to keep hidden and keeping her magic in check. She was exhausted.

"You've done well mudblood." he praised. Hermione however could hear the disappointment in his voice. His eyes showed no emotion but the anger that radiated from him was obvious to all who were smart enough to see it. "There were indeed eight. Rodolphus captured five. He is busy interrogating them now." he hissed as he circled his ranks. They had gathered hoping to see Hermione fail and punished. "But." he continued looking to each of his closest. "There is a traitor among us." his wand was in his hand in a split second. "Come forward now and I'll spare you a painful death." he turned in a circle, waiting for someone to falter. "Come now or your family shall suffer along with you." he threatened. "You betrayed us, betrayed me. Gave them our location, our home. Confess now, or when I find the culprit you will suffer the most painful and humiliating death." an almost audible sigh sounded through the room. Voldermort didn't know who his traitor was. The eight resistance didn't know. They were safe for now. Or so they thought. "Mudblood, Bella." he beckoned them to his side. "Pick who you question. Be firm."

The younger witch panicked. Her eyes wide she turned to Bella. The older woman could do nothing. Hermione would have to repeat the torture, in front of the most evil man in the world. "My L.." before she could finish, a man towards the back of the room bolted for the door.

"Stop him!" Voldermort bellowed. Draco sent ropes flying through the air and they tangled around the man's ankles and arms. "Bring him here."

The blond dragged the deatheater to the center and dropped him at his masters feet. "Who is he? The man hissed as he kicked him in the ribs. "Who is this vile, useless creature who thinks he can betray me?!"

"Owens my lord. Gavin Owens. A Hogwarts recruit." Draco answered as he stood to one side awaiting his next orders. "He has served only a few months. Not yet earned the mark."

"A child." he hissed a chuckle. Hermione vaguely thought if that's what a snake sounded like if it coughed. "The last child who thought he could defeat me, lays in a shallow grave in these grounds. Did you think yourself special boy?" Hermione flinched at the mention of Harry.

"No my lord. The resistance, they have my sister. Said they would do things to her if I didn't get them the information they wanted. Please my lord, I never wanted to betray you. She's only six, please my lord forgive me. I'm all she has." the boy begged and struggled against the ropes.

"Now I, am all she has. I will bring her here and raise her as one of us. She will be told of your betrayal and how you died a coward begging for your life. She will grow up hating you." the wicked wizard raised his wand and in quick succession fired hex and curse after curse at the teenager. Hermione turned away and tried to block out his screams. But after her own ordeal earlier, this was more than she could take. Her stomach twisted and what little contents she held, was emptied on to the floor. Luckily Bella had watched her instead of her master. As quickly as she could she cleared the mess and held the pale girl at her side. Neither of the women saw the flick of Draco's wrist before the screaming stopped.

"Well that was disappointing." the snake-like man hissed. His deatheaters forced themselves to laugh, but fear still rippled through the ranks. "Kids these days." he waved at the dead boy on the ground. "No stamina, no sport at all." he smiled that sickening smile of his. "Let this be a lesson to you all." he turned in a circle as he addressed them. "You will never get away with betrayal." he kicked the boy one last time before stalking out of the room.

"Come, it's done." Bellatrix whispered to the girl trying to pull her through the door.

"No." Hermione gently removed her arm from Bella's grip. "He needs to be taken care of. He committed no crime. He was trying to save his sister." she said, tears dripped down her face and off her chin.

"Go with my aunt Granger. I'll take care of him." Draco said quietly, even though they were the last three in the room. "I'll make sure he gets a proper burial.

"Why?" she snapped. If it hadn't been for the blonde maybe the boy would have gotten away. It was his fault he suffered and now an innocent little girl would too.

"He was my recruit. I knew his sister too. If she is found and brought here I will take care of her." he answered sadly. He knew better than anyone the need to protect the ones he loved.

"No. I sai..."

"Leave it." Bella hissed. "Draco will take care of it." she eyed her nephew suspiciously, he's excuse was weak, but she would not pursue it now. She needed to get the girl away from here. As she pulled the crying girl out the door, she looked back at her sister's son. "What are you up to Draco." she said quietly.

* * *

Twenty minutes after witnessing the boy's death, Hermione found herself in an empty field. Bella at her side. "Let it go." the woman whispered in to her ear. "You're safe here, let it all go." she let go of the girl and stepped back.

Hermione stumbled but regained her balance quickly. She stared out in to the dark sky and thought of all that had happened that day. She saw lavender's bloodied face flash before her. She heard the screams and sobs of the girl as she was tortured and questioned. The boy, his eyes as he pleaded the dark lord to spare him for his sister's sake. The look of utter despair at voldermorts promise to raise his sister a monster. Every feeling of hate and anger that Hermione had kept pent-up swelled and multiplied tenfold. Her magic stirred and the ground shook. She filled her lungs with air and released it in a harrowing loud scream. Her feet lifted from the ground and she hovered there, suspended in sorrow.

As Bellatrix stepped forward to grab the girl, a strong hand stopped her. "Careful my love. Look what she builds around her." he pointed to Hermione, and as they watched, she became engulfed in her own magic. Surrounded by a glowing dome of pure, raw energy.

"Earth magic." the dark witch whispered in awe.

"It's unstable. One touch, one wrong move will kill her, and us." Rod muttered as he pulled his wife tight against his chest. "If she survives, she wont be the same after this."

"She'll make it through." she truly believed what she as saying. She recognised a strength in the girl. One that would rival her own.

"He'll know." the man grumbled. He was right. Voldermort would find out that the girls magic had finally been released. "He will take her."

"We'll hide it. Between the pair of us, it can be done." she hissed, anger surging at the idea of her gift being taken from her. "We need to take the next step in the plan." she turned her head slightly to glance at her husband. "Have you any.."

"There are a few leads to follow. But first, we have other business to attend." he nodded his head at Hermione. Both carried on silently watching her, and the magic twisting around one another.

* * *

For hours they sat and watched the girls metamorphosis. Although her physical appearance hardly changed, there was a shift in her magical field. With her powers released in its pure form, back in to nature, back in to the earth, it became stronger. While it bled back in to her, her abilities an own strength grew. There air was thick with the smell of lighting, of a rawness the couple couldn't describe. The dome around Hermione began to pulse like a heart, and they took several steps back.

"What's happening?" Rodolphus asked over what sounded like a rumble of thunder.

"She's almost done." she answered him. But to herself "Now we'll see how strong she truly is."

The dome shone bright. An array of colors playing across the watery looking surface. The girl in the middle twisted and turned while her magic raged.

"Come on Granger. Open your eyes." the dark witch whispered as she watched her closely.

Everything went still. There was no sound to be heard. No rustling of trees in the wind. No animals or insects. The hum of magic had quieted. And the dome had stopped pulsing. Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She looked around then locked eyes with Bellatrix. The intensity of her stare almost frightening. Then in a manic haze of noise and magic the dome shattered. And a blinding light made it impossible to see Hermione. It lasted only seconds. But when Bella uncovered her eyes the girl was on the floor, not moving. The witch ran the short distance and knelt beside her.

"She breathing." she sighed in relief.

"We need to get her home." Rodolphus lifted her in his arms and held her close. "She's cold."

Bella straightened up and held on to her husband's arm to apperate them back. Within seconds they were in their bedroom. "Strip her." she ordered "Put her in the bed, we need to warm her up." she flipped the covers down and placed a warming charm on the bed. Stripping down to her underwear she slid in next to the unconscious girl. "Undress, get in." she said to Rodolphus who hadn't been sure what to do.

They huddled around the girl. Bella draping her legs across Hermione and Rod wrapping his arms around her. The dark witch rubbed the girls arms, hoping it would help. Slowly, Hermione begun to warm but didn't wake. At some point during the night, the pair fell asleep. Wrapped around the girl. Protecting her.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

And thank you all again for the reviews and support.


End file.
